


Kirby & Pretty Cure Crossover:Nightmare in The Universe

by TheLord214



Series: Pretty Cure Crossovers [3]
Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby (Video Games), プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 21,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLord214/pseuds/TheLord214
Summary: After Nightmare attacks Kirby and his friends.Nightmare teleports Kirby and his friends to the World of Precure.What will they do?
Series: Pretty Cure Crossovers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609132
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Early launch of the Prologue.Hope you enjoy!

**(Almost Everything belongs to Nintendo,Hal Labortory,and Toei Animations.This is made for fun and its nonprofit,Enjoy)**

  
Prologue

**(Green Greens-Kirby Super Star ost)**

Kirby was just having a good day.

Kirby is relaxing with his friends,Bandana Dee,Tiff and Tuff.Eating watermelons and just having a good time.Until…

A dark being with a cape appears.

  
**(Boss Battle-Kirby Super Star ost)**

Nightmare!,Tuff said.What are you doing here!?,Tiff said.I’m here…TO DESTROY DREAMLAND,Nightmare said.Kirby started to attack.Kirby suck up fire and became Fire Kirby.Kirby shoots out fire at Nightmare.Nightmare doesn't take any damage.Oh,Kirby TIME FOR YOU TO GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!,Nightmare said.Nightmare makes a portal (Which is made to remove any copy abilitys)and it sucks up Kirby,Bandana Waddle Dee,Tiff,and Tuff.Into another dimension.

Meanwhile…

  
**(Desparaias Trap-Yes precure 5 Go Go ost)**

  
Hmm,Freezen said.The members of R.O.T.E. built a base once again after the Genesis Wave X incident where Mega Man teams up with the cures to destroy the Genesis Wave X.The base was destroyed in the process.This gives me an idea,Freezen said.Heh Heh Heh Heh.


	2. Level 1:Futari wa Precure (Part 1)

Level 1:Futari wa Precure **(Part 1)**

Are you ok?

**(Nagisa Theme-F.W.P. ost)**

  
Tuff wake up and said,yeah.He woke up to see 2 girls.Then Tiff wakes up.Tuff,who are these 2,Tiff said.Oh yeah,what’s your name,Tuff said.Nagisa,Nagisa said.Honoka,Honoka said.Names Tuff and she’s Tiff,Tuff said.But then Kirby and Bandana Waddle Dee wakes up.H-,Kirby didn’t even finish saying it as Nagisa and Honoka hide in a bush.Oh yeah,he’s Kirby and Bandana Dee,Tiff said.Nagisa pops out of the bush and notices how cute they are.Aww,Nagisa said.How did you get here?,Honoka said.Well… They explain to Nagisa and Honoka where they come from and where she got here.When there done explaining.

A big bug appears with 3 other people.

  
**(Boss-Kirby Super Star ost)**

It’s you!,Tiff said.Please,call me David,David said (NME Salesmen in anime).David is the N.M.E. salesmen that Dedede & Escargoon used to talk with to order monsters from N.M.E. Enterprises (Which is now destroyed).He's back with a brainwashed Dedede and Meta Knight.Kirby,i have orders to kill you.Now Bugzzy GO!,David said.Nagisa and Honoka decided to transform.

**(Transformation Scene-F.W.P. ost)**

Nagisa & Honoka: Dual Aurora Wave!  
(Transformation Scene Happens)  
Cure Black: Emissary of Light, Cure Black!  
Cure White: Emissary of Light, Cure White!  
Both: We are Pretty Cure!  
Cure White: Servants of the Dark Powers!  
Cure Black: Return to the darkness from which you came!

  
**(Boss-Kirby Super Star ost)**

Kirby,Tiff,Tuff,and Bandana Dee was surprised at this.But they helped any ways.Tiff makes a fire torch and throws it at Kirby.Kirby suckes up the fire torch Tiff throws at him and turns into Fire Kirby.Cure Black and White were surprised at this.Kirby shoots fire at the Bugzzy.With Bandana Dee thrusting his spear at it.The Bugzzy then dashes at Kirby.Cure Black punched the Bugzzy in the face.It retaliated by having Bugzzy Jrs come along and attacked Cure Black.Cure Black beaten them all.The Bugzzy then flies and dashes at the cures.Bandana Dee throws his spear at it.It then summon a sword and a club on is hands and attacks Kirby.It dashes at Kirby.But Kirby avoids it and dashes at it.The Bugzzy then attacks Kirby with its club.Kirby sucks the sword and becomes Sword Kirby.Kirby slashes at it,repeatedly.The Bugzzy then summons Bugzzy Jrs at Kirby.The cure punched the Bugzzy Jrs and punches the monster.With Kirby slashing a wave of energy at it,killing it.

  
Grrrr!,Meta Knight,Dedede Go!,David said.But then another girl appears and turns into…

  
Shiny Luminous!,Cure Black said


	3. Level 1 Futari wa Precure (Part 2)

Level 1 Futari wa Precure **(Part 2)**

  
Note: **(Sl means Shiny Luminous)**

  
Yes it’s me,SL said.

**Mix(King Dedede Fight-Kirby Super Star ost) and (Meta Knight Fight-Kirby Star Allies ost)**

  
More to fight?,David said.You got it,David said.Dedede attacks with his hammer at Shiny Luminous.She avoids it and punches Dedede in the face.Meta Knight dashes at Kirby and Bandana Dee.Kirby retaliated by slashing at him.He then slashes a beam at Meta Knight.Dedede attacks the cures while Meta Knight attacks Kirby and Bandana Dee.Meta Knight then unleashes a tornado at Kirby.Bandana Dee then throws his spear at Meta Knight.Dedede tries to suck the cures up.But he failed,and got punched in the face instead.Dedede swings his hammer at Cure White.With him siding at Shiny Luminous.She avoids it and kicks Dedede in the face.Dedede then flies and then stops flying to smash Cure Black on the head.She avoids it before Dedede smashes at her and hits him on the head.Dedede then jumps and falls into Cure Black.Meta Knight then makes copies of him and dashes at Kirby.Kirby avoids it and slashes at Meta Knight.Meta Knight was knocked down.But he runs to David.Dedede was running to Dedede too.After getting punched by Cure Black.

  
**(None)**

  
Triple D,Meta Knight rest at base,David said.Dedede and Meta Knight leaves through a portal.David then leaves with Tiff,Tuff,Bandana Dee,and Kirby goes in the portal before it closes.With Shiny Luminous,Cure Black and White waits for the other cures to get them.


	4. Level 2:Splash Star Precure

Level 2:Splash Star Precure

Kirby,Tuff,Tiff,and Bandana Dee has just gotten here in a forest.

and 2 girls hid in the bushes when they arrived.

First part **(King Dedede Theme-Kirby Right Back At Ya ost)**  
Second part **(Uzaina Rampages-Splash Star ost)**

Unfortunately,Tiff noticed and walked to them.Why are you scared?,Tiff said.Thatttt,Girl 1 said.She pointed at Kirby & Bandana Dee.But then she noticed how cute they are.Aww,Girl 1 said.The other girl stood up and said there names.My names Mai and she’s Saki.Right as there done explaining their names a big tree appears from the sky,with a face.Kirby,I Whispy Woods will attack you,Whispy Woods said.Saki and Mai transform.

  
**(Transformation Scene-Splash Star Precure ost)**

Saki & Mai: Dual Spiritual Power!  
Saki: Flowers, bloom on Earth!  
Mai: Soar in the skies!  
(Transformation Scene happens)  
Cure Bloom: The gleaming golden flower, Cure Bloom!  
Cure Egret: The sparkling silver wing, Cure Egret!  
Both: We are Pretty Cure!  
Cure Egret: Those who desecrate the Holy Fountains!  
Cure Bloom: We're here to stop your cruel behavior!

**(Boss-Kirby Super Star ost)**

Tuff,Kirby,Tiff,and Bandana Dee was surprised.But helped anyways.Whispy Woods first wears a mask to cover himself.It then jumps at Kirby.Kirby avoids it.Whispy Woods then shoots spikes from below at the cures.He then summons 3 Whispy Wood Jrs at Kirby and Bandana Dee.Bandana Dee kills all of them with his spear.Whispy Woods then shakes apples off on this tree.Kirby sucks the apples up and shoots it at Whispy Woods,destroying his mask.With Cure Bloom and Egret punching it.Whispy Woods then shoots air pellets at the cures.He then spins around to summon bugs,gordos and purple,poisonous apples at Kirby and Bandana Dee.Kirby then sucks a leaf on the ground and becomes Leaf Kirby.He jumps and sends 3 leafs to Whispy Woods,hitting him.With Bandana Dee throwing 3 spears at Whispy Woods too.Whispy Woods retaliated by shooting spikes under them.They avoided it and Kirby uppercuts with leafs at Whispy Woods.Whispy Woods then jumps at the cures.The cures avoids it.Whispy Woods then grows bigger and taller.Then it stops and rains apples at our heroes.Everyone avoids all of the apples.Bandana Dee thrusts his spear at Whispy Woods.Whispy Woods then shoots air pellets at the cures.He then shoots 3 small tornados at Kirby and Bandana Dee.Kirby and Bandana Dee avoids it and both attack Whispy Woods.  
Whispy Woods then try to suck our heroes up.Our heroes were able to outrun it.Leaving Whispy Woods tired.Kirby spins at Whispy Woods.Shrinking it and destroys it.Not again!

**(None)**

  
They then look behind them and saw David.He escapes though a portal and Kirby,Tiff,Tuff,and Bandana Dee follows him.


	5. Level 3:Yes 5 Precure (Part 1)

Level 3:Yes 5 Precure **(Part 1)**

  
Our heroes have gotten here

and 5 girls go to them.

  
First part **(Nozomi's Theme-Yes 5 ost)**  
Second part **(None)**

Awww,one girl said.What's your name,another girl said.Tiff and he’s Tuff,Bandana Dee and Kirby,what’s yours,Tiff said.I’m Komachi,she’s Rin,Urara,Karen,and she’s Nozomi,Komachi said.Right as there done talking.A eye with 4 orbs rotating drops from the sky.Kirby,I Kracko will destroy you,but first,Kracko said.Kracko teleported the girls,Tuff,Bandana Dee,and Kirby to a place where they are standing on a cloud and there’s clouds around them.

Let’s begin,Kracko said.

Nozomi,Rin,Urara,Karen,and Komachi transform

  
**(Transformation Scene-Yes 5 ost)**

All: Pretty Cure Metamorphose!  
(Transformation Scene Happens)  
Cure Dream: The great power of hope, Cure Dream!  
Cure Rouge: The red flame of passion, Cure Rouge!  
Cure Lemonade: The effervescent scent of lemon, Cure Lemonade!  
Cure Mint: The green earth of tranquility, Cure Mint!  
Cure Aqua: The blue spring of intelligence, Cure Aqua!  
Cure Dream: With the power of hope  
All: And the light of the future  
All: Our beautiful five hearts will soar  
All: Yes! Pretty Cure 5!

  
Kirby,Tiff,Tuff,and Bandana Dee were surprised but fight any ways

**(Boss-Kirby Super Star ost)**

Kracko first dashes at the cures.The cures avoided it and punches it.Kracko then drops bombs at Kirby and Bandana Dee.Bandana Dee then throws his spear at Kracko.Kracko then summons a Waddle Doo to attack Kirby.Kirby sucks it up and becomes Beam Kirby.Kirby charges up and shoots an energy blast at Kracko.Kracko then transform into a cloud with spikes coming out from its sides and an eye in the middle.Kracko blast stars around him that hits Cure Dream.Cure Dream retaliated by punching at its eye.Kracko then shoots lighting at the cures.The cures avoids it.Kracko then shoots orbs at Kirby and Bandana Dee.Kirby retaliated by creating a spiral of energy at Kracko.Kracko then grows 2 electric drills on its left and right of where the 2 of the spikes used to be.Kracko then dashes at the cures and Kirby.Kirby retaliated by charging up and shooting an energy blast at Kracko.With Cure Rouge punching it in the eye.Kracko then degrow his drills and the spikes returned.Kracko then rains many things at Kirby and Bandana Dee.Kirby and Bandana Dee avoids it.Bandana Dee throws 3 spears at Kracko.Kracko retaliated by raining heavy rain at Bandana Dee.Kracko was killed as Kirby remove his beam ability and sucks it again and turns it into a helper.Which the Waddle Doo shoots a beam out of his eye,killing Kracko.Kirby then grab the Waddle Doo and it turns into a wand and Kirby sucks it and spits it out.The place they were there at,teleported to were they first met.

  
**(None)**

Well thats don-,Tuff didn’t even finish his sentence as a penguin appears.

At the same time,a girl appears right behind our heroes 

Dedede!,Tuff said.Milky Rose!,Cure Dream said.


	6. Level 3:Yes 5 Precure (Part 2)

Level 3:Yes 5 Precure **(Part 2)**

  
**Kirby**

  
**(Vs Dedede-Kirby Nightmare In Dream Land ost)(Opening Only)**

  
Dedede said with a dark tone.Time for you to DIE,Dedede said.Lets Go,Dedede said.

Dedede teleported our heroes into an arena.Where everyone (Except Kirby and Dedede) were teleported to a seat and were stuck to their butts on the seat.Kirby teleported to the middle in a very big boxing ring,with a crowd outside the boxing ring,on their seats.The boxing ring has a painting of Dedede performing his peace sign in the middle.Dedede's emelem showing frequently outside of the boxing ring.Then an electrified cage drops around the boxing ring.Then a big display that shows Kirby vs ??? drops from the top and starts to spin.Then a Walky appears,on a flying,small platform.Welcome all to The Arena where you fight until,Walky said and stopped at the end.You fight King Dedede,Walky said.The crowd cheered.Let's start with a pink puffball you all know,Kirby,Walky said.The crowd cheers.Vs a bomb throwing jester,Poppy Bros Sr,Walky said.The display shows Kirby Vs Poppy Bros Sr.The crowd cheers.Time for your bomb sandwich,Poppy Bros Sr said.3 2 1 GO!,Walky said

  
**(Mid-Boss-Kirby Return to Dream Land ost)**

Poppy Bros Sr throws bombs at Kirby.Kirby sucks one of them and turns into Bomb Kirby.Kirby throws bombs at Poppy Bros Sr.He then dashes at Kirby.Poppy Bros Sr then jumps at Kirby.Kirby avoids it and throws bombs at him,knocking it out for a bit.Kirby then floats carefully and landed behind Poppy Bros Sr and puts a bomb and floats in front of him.Poppy Bros Sr then wakes up and almost throws a bomb at Kirby as the bomb explodes and launches at Kirby.Poppy Bros Sr retaliated by jumping at Kirby.He then almost throws a bomb at Kirby.As Kirby throws a bomb at Poppy Bros Sr,killing him.The crowd cheers,chanting Kirby again and again.A tube appears and sucks Kirby's Bomb ability and moves down.

  
**(Trial Room-Kirby Super Star Ultra ost)**

Next up Kirby Vs,Walky said.Mr. Frosty!,Walky said.The display then shows Kirby Vs Mr Frosty.The crowd cheers.Frosty roars loudly.3 2 1 GO!,Walky said

**(Mid-Boss-Kirby Return to Dream Land ost)**

  
Frosty tosses ice blocks at Kirby.Kirby sucks one of them and becomes Ice Kirby.Kirby blows ice at Frosty.Frosty then grabs Kirby and stuffs him into his mouth and spits him out.Kirby retaliated by hiding on an ice cube and explodes.Frosty then dashes at Kirby.Kirby then unleashes an aura around him,freezing Frosty.Frosty then throws a big ice block at Kirby.Kirby removes his ice ability and sucks the big ice cube,becoming Freeze Kirby.Kirby unleashes a blizzard around him,freezing everyone but then Cure Rouge performs her Rouge Fire and aims it at the floor,heating up everyone.Then 2 Driblees came in and put out the fire,carefully.Frosty was still in an ice cube and Kirby hides in an ice cube and it explodes,breaking him.The crowd cheers.The tube appears again and then sucks up Kirby's ability and moves down.

**(Trial Room-Kirby Super Star Ultra ost)**

Next up,Walky said.Kirby Vs,Walky said.The leader of Sir Kibbles,Kibble Blade!,Walky said.The display then shows Kirby Vs Kibble Blade.The crowd cheers.Kibble Blade stared at Kirby and then laughs.3 2 1 GO!,Walky said.

**(Mid-Boss-Kirby Return to Dream Land ost)**

Kibble Blade throws his blade at Kirby.He then summons 2 Sir Kibbles to attack Kirby.Kirby sucks one of them and becomes Cutter Kirby.Kirby throws his cutting boomerang at the other Sir Kibble killing him.Kibble Blade then dashes at Kirby.Kirby avoids it and charges his cutter boomerang and then throws it.Kibble Blade then grows his blade and throws it at Kirby.Kirby then dashes at Kibble Blade.Kibble Blade avoids it and hits the cage instead,shocking him.Kirby retaliated by throwing his blade at him.Kirby then charges his blade and throws it at Kibble Blade,killing him.The crowd cheers.The tube removes his ability and retreating back.

**(Trial Room-Kirby Super Star Ultra ost)**

  
Next up,Walky said.Kirby Vs,Walky said.One of our own Security Force!,Walky said.The display then shows Kirby vs Security Force.The crowd cheers.The Security Force activates and said.>>Mission,Kill Kirby.3 2 1 GO!,Walky said.

**(Mid-Boss-Kirby Return to Dream Land ost)**

The Security Force first dashes at Kirby.Kirby avoids it.

  
and shocks itself,from hitting the cage.

  
**(None)**

Huh,Walky said.I guess Kirby wins,Walky said.Should have turn off the electricity first,Walky thought.

  
**(Trial Room-Kirby Super Star Ultra ost)**

  
Anyways,next up,Kirby Vs,Walky said.The big Ticking clock,Mr Tick-Tock!,Walky said.The display then shows Kirby Vs Mr Tick-Tock.The crowd cheers.Tick-Tock says.Get ready for a bad time,Kirby.3 2 1 GO!,Walky said.

**(Mid-Boss-Kirby Return to Dream Land ost)**

  
Tick-Tock first rings some notes at Kirby.Kirby sucks them all up and spits it at Tick-Tock.Tick-Tock then jumps at Kirby.Tick-Tock then summons 2 Tick-Tock Jrs to battle Kirby.Kirby sucks both of them and spits it at Tick-Tock.Tick-Tock then rings at Kirby.Kirby avoids it.Kirby then finds a broom on the ground.Kirby sucks it up and becomes Cleaning Kirby.Kirby pushes a cloud of dust at Tick-Tock.Kirby then throws water from a bucket at Tick-Tock.Causing him to get wet.Then Kirby pushes his broom at Tick-Tock,slamming him to the cage and he electrocuted to death.The crowd cheers.The same things happen after that.

**(Trial Room-Kirby Super Star Ultra ost)**

  
Next up,Walky said.Kirby Vs,Walky said.

**(Boss-Kirby Super Star ost)**

Actually,ITS FIRE LION TIME!!!,Walky screamed.The crowd cheers.Time for that time were many of our Fire Lions try to kill the challenger,Walky said.After that,Kirby you will face,THE KING,Walky said.The display then just shows FIRE LION TIME!! 6 Fire Lions then appears around Kirby.1 GO!,Walky said.

Kirby avoids many of the Fire Lions attacks.Kirby then sucks up the leftover water from when he splashed Tick-Tock and becomes Water Kirby.Kirby shoots out a wave of water at the first Fire Lion,killing it.Then the next,and this keeps repeating until all of the Fire Lions were dead.The crowd booed.The same thing happen again

  
**(None)**

  
Kirby,Walky said.You didn’t put on a good show in Fire Lion Time,Walky said.With that,Kirby you will have to face 1 MORE CHALLENGER,Walky said.The crowd gasped.That's right folks,it’s the one and only,Walky said.The Waddle Dee!,Walky said.The crowd cheers.The display then shows Kirby Vs Waddle Dee.The Waddle Dee was silent.3 2 1 GO!,Walky said.

  
**(True Arena Battle-Kirby Triple Deluxe ost)**

  
Kirby thought this was easy and sucks up the Waddle Dee.But then Kirby was attacked in the mouth and the Waddle Dee steps out.It was no other then a specialty trained Waddle Dee that that king trained to kill Kirby.The Waddle Dee then pulls out an umbrella and suddenly starts to talk.Get ready Kirby,TO DIE.Kirby was hit many times by the Waddle Dee.Kirby was about to die until.Kirby sucks him up and spits him to the electric cage,killing him.The crowd cheers.

  
First part **(Trial Room-Kirby Super Star Ultra ost)**  
Second part **(None)**

Well now the moment you all been waiting for Kirby Vs,Walky said.The king of dreamland,King Dedede!,Walky said.The lights suddenly go out.You made it this far Kirby,Someone said.Now arm yourself!,The same voice said.One of the lights turned on,showing a hammer.Kirby grabbed it and becomes Hammer Kirby.The rest of the lights then turns back on.

First part **(Masked Dedede-Kirby Triple Deluxe ost)**  
Second part **(None)**

  
Dedede then appears,with a new hammer and mask on his face.Time to die Kirby,Dedede said.I Masked Dedede will KILL YOU!,Dedede said.The display then shows Kirby Vs Masked Dedede.3 2 1 GO!,Walky said.

Dedede first hits Kirby with his hammer.Then he starts to spin at Kirby.Kirby carefully floated up,avoiding the electricity from the cage.Kirby then hits Dedede with his hammer.Then a hatch opens on his hammer and shoots missiles at Kirby.Kirby retaliated by spinning at Dedede.Dedede then shoots more missiles at Kirby.Kirby sucks them up and shoots it at Dedede.Dedede then throws his hammer off the stage and grabs an axe from his back.Dedede then imbue his axe on fire and then jump and smash it on the ground,creating an explosion.Kirby retaliated by growing his hammer and then slams it to Dedede.Dedede then shoots many magical projectiles at Kirby.Kirby dodged all of them and then throws his hammer at Dedede's face,breaking his mask and knocking him out.The crowd cheers and the sucking tube grows big enough to suck the hammer.Kirby,Dedede,Bandana Dee,Tiff,Tuff,and the cures are teleported back to ground.Dedede then wakes up.Ow my head hurts,Dedede said.What happened,Dedede said.All I remember is that Nightmare has taken me and Meta Knight,Dedede said.Wait,have you remember any more about you being taken by Nightmare?,Tiff said.No,I think that’s it,Dedede answered.What's that on your back Dedede?,Milky Rose said.Huh?Dedede look at his back,seeing a star on his back.What is this star?,Tuff questioned.I don’t know,Dedede said.The star then shoots a portal out of nowhere.Wait,i can remember a little,but it’s supposed to be a teleporter to teleport into other universes,Dedede said.

  
**(None)**

  
We can go to Nightmares base now,Tuff said.Hold on Tuff,we need to get an army first,Tiff said.They might have guards outside of their base,Tiff said.Tiff then shoots a portal and goes in.With Tuff,Bandana Dee,and Kirby going in too.With Kirby saying,Bye.Hey,wait for me!,Dedede said.He then runs into the portal.Then the portal closes.


	7. Level 4:Fresh Precure

Level 4:Fresh Precure

They got out of the portal.

And a girl hugged Kirby.

  
**(A Peaceful Afternoon-Fresh Precure ost)**

Aww,A Girl said.3 girls then approached to the girl that hugged Kirby and then looks at Tiff,Tuff,Bandana Dee,and Dedede.Hi there,I’m Miki,Miki said.Im,Inori,Inorl said.I’m,Setsuna and she’s Love,Setsuna said.I’m Tiff,Tiff said.He’s Tuff,Tiff said.He’s Bandana Dee,Tiff said.He's Dedede,Tiff said.and he’s Kirby,Tuff said.

  
**(Boss-Kirby Super Star ost)**

  
Suddenly they heard a loud noise.They all look around to see what’s making the noise.They saw David and a certain jester with wings.Marx!,Dedede said.David!,Tuff said.Who?,Love,Miki,Inorl,and Setsuna said.Davids a salesperson of Nightmares Enterprises which has monsters for sale,Tuff said.And Marx is a clown who once tried to take over Popstar and stopped by Kirby and now friends with Kirby,Dedede said.David,what are you doing here!,Tiff said.For that star you have,David said.I put a tracking device on that star and I need it back,David said.Not if Kirby have to say about it!,Tuff said.Marx attack!,David said.Marx then approaches to Kirby,Bandana Dee,and Dedede.Love,Miki,Inorl,and Setsuna then transform.

  
**(Transformation Scene-Fresh Precure ost)**

All: Change, Pretty Cure Beat Up!  
(Transformation Scene Happens)  
Cure Peach: The pink heart is the symbol of love! Freshly-picked, Cure Peach!  
Cure Berry: The blue heart is the symbol of hope! Freshly-gathered, Cure Berry!  
Cure Pine: The yellow heart is the sign of prayers! Freshly-harvested, Cure Pine!  
Cure Passion: The crimson heart is the proof of happiness! Freshly-ripened, Cure Passion!  
Cure Peach: Let's  
All: Pretty Cure!

  
Kirby,Tiff,Tuff,Bandana Dee,and Dedede were surprised.But they fight anyways.

**(Marx Battle-Super Smash Bros Ultimate ost)**

Marx first throws 4 crescent blades at Kirby.Kirby avoids it.Marx then flies and drops many seeds that grows large,thorny vines and then disappears.Marx then teleports to the ground and rises to Dedede.Dedede retaliated by hitting a Gordo with his hammer at Marx.With Bandana Dee throwing a spear at Marx.Bandana Dee throws a spear at Kirby.Where he sucks it up and becomes Spear Kirby.Marx then shoots a stream of arrows at the cures.Cure Peach then punches Marx.With Cure Pine shooting her Healing Prayer Fresh at Marx.Marx then turns his wings to veins to try to burn the heroes.They all avoid the veins.He then turns it back to wings.Kirby then throws multiple spears at Marx.Marx retaliated by shooting a laser from his mouth.Kirby avoids it and throws a spear at Marx.With the cures kicking and punching it.Marx then shoots a black ball on the ground,causing 2 ice balls attacking Kirby and Dedede.Marx then spits himself,making a black hole.  
Unfortunately for Marx,our heroes were able to outrun the black hole.Kirby then throws a barrage of spears to Marx.Marx then turns his eyes to black and began dropping dark balls then bounced to our heroes.Marx then turns his eyes back to normal.Bandana Dee then throws his spear to Marx.Marx was finally defeated as Kirby throws his spear at Marx.With Marx returning back in his normal form.

  
**(Interrupted Sleep-Kirby Super Star ost)**

  
Kirby…,Marx said.David then shoots Marx with a star he had in his hand.There's more…,Marx said.Save them.…,Marx said.That was the final word he said as he was now brainwashed again.With a new look.This was Marx Soul.I better get back now,David said.As David and Marx escapes through the portal.Get back here!,Tuff said.What does it mean?,Tiff thought of what Marx said.As the heroes (Except for the cures) to go to the portal.The portal then disappeared.


	8. Level 5:Heartcatch Precure

Level 5:Heartcatch Precure

  
Our heroes just got here.

  
and they heard this.

**(Erika-Heartcatch Precure ost)**

  
Awww-Girl 1 said.They turn around to see 4 girls.Hi,I’m Tsubomi,Tsubomi said.Im Itsuki,Itsuki said.Im Yuri and she’s Erika,Yuri said.Im Tiff,Tiff said.Im Tuff,Tuff said.Im Dedede and he’s Bandana Dee and he’s Kirby,Dedede said.

**(Meta Knights Scheme-Kirby Super Star ost)**

  
Suddenly they heard a noise.What was that?,Tsubomi said.They then saw an airship with a mask on the front.  
Meta Knight,Tiff said.Who?,Tsubomi said.Meta Knight is a knight who works for me and is a friend of Kirby,Dedede said.Kirby,get on that ship,Tiff said.Tiff then throws the Warp Star at Kirby.Turning it to a big star.We’ll go to,Erika said.Then she,Tsubomi,Itsuki,and Yuri transform.

**(Transformation Theme-Heartcatch Precure ost)**

All: Pretty Cure! Open my heart!(Transformation Scene Happens)  
Cure Blossom: The flower that blooms upon the earth, Cure Blossom!  
Cure Marine: The flower that sways in the sea breeze, Cure Marine!  
Cure Sunshine: The flower that bathes in the rays of the sun, Cure Sunshine!  
Cure Moonlight: The flower that gleams in the light of the moon, Cure Moonlight!  
All: Heartcatch Pretty Cure!

  
**(Meta Knight's Revenge-Kirby Super Star ost)**

They were surprised but Kirby flies to the airship.With Cure Blossom,Marine,Sunshine,and Moonlight holding on to each other as Cure Blossom holding on to the Warp Star.Once Kirby and the cures are on the ship.They start to dash through the deck.Attacking and avoiding monsters around the deck.With Kirby sucking a Plasma Wisp,becoming Plasma Kirby.Kirbys here!,Meta Knight said inside the helm.Hes here with Sworder(The Sword Knight in anime)Blader(The Blade Knight in anime),Axer(The Axe Knight),Macer(The Mace Knight),Sailor Dee,and Captain Vul.And he’s got company,Axer said.Hurry,release the Heavy Lobster,Captain Vul said.Meanwhile Cure Moonlight came up with an idea and said to Kirby.Kirby I have an idea,destroy the left wing and we’ll take the right.So Kirby and the cures spit up.There gonna destroy the wings!,Sailor Dee said.Stay calm now,we’ll figure out a way,Meta Knight said.Kirby was moving forward on the left wing.With attacking monsters and such.He then encountered the Meta-Knights.He attacked the Axe Knight,Javelin Knight,and Trident Knight.He then destroys the left wing.Left wing destroyed 74%,Blader,said.Retract the wings and give more power to the left wing,Meta Knight said.Meanwhile,the cure are crawling through the ducts to reach the right wing.Spotted the girls on the duct,Sworder said.They’re trying to make it to the right wing!,Macer said.I have an idea!,Captain Vul said.Soon the cures got out of the ducts and move past the armory and move on.Ready?,Captain Vul said.Are we really doing this?,Axer said.Im sure this will work,Captain Vul said.Release the Heavy Lobster!,Captain Vul said.

**(Heavy Lobster Battle-Kirby Super Star Ultra ost)**

  
The cures enter through the door.Then they heard a sound.Cure Marine turned around to see a large,golden lobster.It began walking and approaching the cures.They then run from it and were able to get on high ground but then it jumped to the high ground and started to attack.It first shoots out Mini Lobsters at the cures.The cures retaliated by punching it.Cure Blossom then shoots her Pink Forte Wave at the lobster.The Heavy Lobster then shoots missiles at Cure Blossom.With then shooting bullets at the rest of the cures.Cure Blossom retaliated by punching at the lobster.With the rest also punching the lobster.It then shoots out Paint Slimes at the cure.The Paint Slimes jumps at the cures and obscure their view for a minute,before the cures wiping it off.Unfortunately for them,the Heavy Lobster sneaks behind them before they wipe the paint off.Which after that,blows out fire from one of its claws and attacked the cures.Things seen hopeless for the cures and were about to die by the lobster until a certain pink puff save them.

**(Special Ability Is Inhaled-Kirby:Right Back At Ya!(Japan) ost)**

Kirby saved them by charging and shooting a plasma arrow and electrified the lobster.It retaliated by shooting a Paint Slime at Kirby.But,Kirby sucked it up and becomes Paint Kirby and he sprays paint all over it.He then turns back to normal.Captain Vul!,Heavy Lobster's eye is now destroyed!,Axer said.WHAT!,Paint ability you say?,Captain Vul said.It's no good now,it can’t tell his left or right now!,Blader said.The cures finished it off by punching at the eyes,destroying it.

**(Meta Knight Revenge-Kirby Super Star ost)**

Grrr!,Captain Vul said.The cures then found the right wing and destroys it.Right wing destroyed 74%,Sworder said.Don't worry,we regain our balance,Captain Vul said.Kirby then goes out of the ship.Kirby!,Cure Tsubomi said.The cures follow Kirby to grab him and took them to a door on the ship.They were now on the ship.Kirby is now on the ship,Macer said.Don’t worry,the wind will get them,Sworder said.And it’s cold,Sailor Dee said.And it’s high,Axer said.And it’s scary,Macer said.You chickens!,Captain Vul said.After a while later.They were now approaching the reactor.  
They’re now approaching the reactor,Sworder said.If we lose the reactor,we’re doomed!,Macer said.Relax,they can’t destroy the reactor,Captain Vul said.Not as long as the reflective laser gun doesn’t shoot it,it will be invincible,Sailor Dee said.Ack!,don't even say things like that,Captain Vul said.Kirby and the cures quickly discovered the weakness to the reactor and after 30 seconds it was destroyed.The reactor is destroyed!,Macer said.Oh no!,our power sources are escaping,Axer said.Soon the ship started to lose power.Ship losing power,no.3 and 5 are destroyed,Blader said.No other option then crashing!,Sworder said.We’ve failed,it’s over,Meta Knight thought.He then turn on the mike.Attention all crew members,evacuate the ship immediately!,Meta Knight said.He then turns the mike off.Waaah!,the ship crashing!,Captain Vul said.Im not staying,I’m evacuating!,Captain Vul said.He then jump off on a window saying,Abandon Ship!So it’s now time for all of you to evacuate,Meta Knight said.No,we will stay,Axer said.We will try one last time to kill those heroes,Blader said.He thought for a bit before saying.Ok I will join your plan.Meta Knight then goes out of the helm and into another room.Then Sailor Dee hides.Then Kirby and the cures goes to the helm.Kirby!,Axer said.This ends now!,Sworder said.You gone far enough!,Macer,said.Now die!,Blader said.Blader & Macer first attack at the cures.With Sworder taking out a bazooka and shooting at the leader,Cure Blossom.Cure Blossom retaliated by punching Blader and Sworder.With then kicking Macer.The cures then attacks Sworder,Blader,Macer,and Axer.The 4 knights retaliated by attacking the cures.With Sworder shooting at the cures.Kirby then sucks a broom on the ground and becomes Cleaning Kirby.Kirby then splashes the knights with water.With then sweeping a gust of wind at the knights.Axer then throws his axe at Kirby.With Macer hitting Kirby with his mace.Then the knights spit up with Sworder & Blader attacking the cures and Macer & Axer attacking Kirby.Sworder then shoots the cures.The cures retaliated by punching and kicking at the 2 knights.As Kirby was sweeping a gust of wind at Axer & Macer.Meta Knight,take care of yourself,Axer said.We’re evacuating,Macer said.As Axer,Macer,Sworder,and Blader evacuates the ship.Kirby!,let’s go to Meta Knight,Cure Marine said.But suddenly Captain Vul returns and grab the cures.Nope,Captain Vul said.Im not gonna be a chicken and evacuate the ship,Captain Vul said.He then grabs a sword he has on his back and a flail that Macer gives to him.Kirby!,we’ll deal with him,Cure Moonlight said.You go on ahead,Cure Marine said.Kirby then goes to a door to face Meta Knight.

**(Meta Knight Theme-Kirby Super Star ost)**

  
Kirby,prepare to die!,Meta Knight said.Kirby then grabs the sword on the ground and Meta Knight then jumps to Kirby.Meta Knight first thrust his sword to Kirby.Kirby then slash’s a blade of energy at Meta Knight.Kirby then thrust his sword at Meta Knight.Meta Knight then slashes his own blade of energy at Kirby.With then uppercutting Kirby with his sword.Kirby then uppercutting Meta Knight with his sword.Kirby then tries to thrust his sword at Meta Knight.He avoids it and put his sword to the ground,causing a tornado to hit Kirby.Kirby then quickly slash his sword at Meta Knight multiple times.Meta Knight then jumps and spins with his sword,causing him to fly and then tries to attack Kirby.He dodges it and thrust his sword at Meta Knight.Meta Knight then have a sudden temporary increase in speed and attacks Kirby with lighting-fast attacks.When his boost is over,Kirby then slashes his sword at him.Meta Knight then heals himself a little bit.He then spits himself into 4 and has wings and then dashes at Kirby.Kirby avoids it and shoots a blade of energy at a Meta Knight that it’s then killed.The remaining 3 Meta Knights then makes a loop and dashes at Kirby.Kirby then slashes the 2 Meta Knights and were killed.The real Meta Knight then slashes Kirby.Kirby then slashes his sword at Meta Knight,causing his mask to break and then retreated with his cape.

**(None)**

  
Kirby!,Cure Marine said.They fought Captain Vul and beat him and then he escaped.Kirby,let's get out of here!,Cure Moonlight said.Lets go!,Cure Sunshine said.They got out of the ship and Kirby finds a passive Wheelie and rides it.They are then out of the ship and runs to escape it.But then certain knight dashes to them…

  
**(Halberd Escape-Kirby Super Star ost)**

Kirby,I won’t let you get away!,Meta Knight said.As he turns his cape to wings.The cures and Kirby runs (and rides) as fast as possible.They then reach the end of the ship and they jumped.

  
**(None)**

  
The cures landed on the floor and Kirby lands with the Wheelie.Are you ok?,Tiff said.Yeah,Cure Sunshine said.But then Meta Knight appears and almost proceed to attack Kirby.But then Dedede knocks him out with his hammer.He then wakes up.Uhhhh,Meta Knight said.What happen?,Meta Knight said.You’re brainwashed,Tiff said.Oh,Meta Knight said.Wait what abo-,Right here.Everyone turned around to see Axer,Macer,Sworder,Blader,Sailor Dee,and Captain Vul.Dedede hit us with the hammer to cause us to unbrainwash us and also told us what’s going on,Axer said.Whats is it?,Meta Knight said.Nightmare is back,Captain Vul said.Hmm,Meta Knight said.You all stay here to rebuild the ship including the Wheelie,Meta Knight said.He then faces Kirby.Kirby,I’ll join you,Meta Knight said.Kirby then nodded.Dedede then press the star and Kirby,Tiff,Tuff,Dedede,Bandana Dee,and Meta Knight go in it.Kirby then say bye to the cures.


	9. Level 6:Suite Precure

Level 6:Suite Precure

They just got here and 4 girls notice them.

**(Bathed In The Sunshine-Suite Precure Movie ost)**

  
Huh?,Girl 1 said.Aww,Girl 2 said.They notice them while they were walking.Hi,names Hibiki,Hibiki said.She's Kanade,shes Ellen,and shes Ako,Hibiki said.Im Tiff and he’s Tuff,,he’s Kirby,he’s Dedede,he’s Bandana Dee,and he’s Meta Knight,Tiff said.

**(Boss-Kirby Super Star ost)**

  
Suddenly a portal showing David and tall,purple,knight-like robot.With large wings with solar panels.Wings which is also a jetpack.A large,golden flail which can also retract and be a morning star.A golden,spiky,shield and horns on its head.A spike on his head and to top it all off,and a red core that could fire a laser with the solar panels on its wings.Kirby this time,it over for you,David said.Masher 3.0 attack!,David said.Ako,Hibiki,Kanade,and Ellen transform.

**(Transformation Theme-Suite Precure ost)**

All: Let's play! Pretty Cure Modulation!  
(Transformation scene happens)  
Cure Melody: Strumming the wild tune, Cure Melody!  
Cure Rhythm: Strumming the tranquil tune, Cure Rhythm!  
Cure Beat: Strumming the soul's tune, Cure Beat!  
Cure Muse: Strumming the tune of the goddess, Cure Muse!  
All: Resonate! Our musical suite!  
All: Suite Pretty Cure!

**(Boss-Kirby Super Star ost)**

  
Cure Beat first punch Masher 3.0.With the rest of the cure also punching it.Masher then hits the cures with his flail.Bandana Dee then throws his spear at it.With Dedede hitting a Gordo at Masher 3.0.Meta Knight then slashes it with his sword.Bandana Dee then throws one of his spears at Kirby.Kirby sucked it up and become Spear Kirby.Kirby then throws 3 spears at Masher 3.0.Masher 3.0 then flies and shoots lasers at Kirby and Bandana Dee.Kirby then throws spears at Masher 3.0.It block it by using his shield.The cures then punches the robot.Masher 3.0 then retract his flail to a morning star and hits the ground,causing a shock wave to hit everyone.It then untracts his morning star to a flail and swings it to the cures.The cures retaliated by punching it in the face.Masher 3.0 then shoots its laser at Kirby.Dedede then hits it with his hammer.It blocks it with his shield.Masher 3.0 then hits our heroes with his flail.Dedede then hits it with his hammer again,successfully hitting it.Masher 3.0 then shoots a laser at our heroes and then hitting them with its flail.Things look hopeless for our heroes.Until a certain someone came.

**(Special Ability Is Inhaled-Kirby:Right Back At Ya!(Japan) ost)**

  
Knuckle Joe!,Tiff said.Knuckle Joe then punched Masher 3.0,pushing it back.He then picks up Kirby and  
hands him a boxing glove.Suck this,Knuckle Joe said.Kirby sucks it up and becomes Fighter Kirby.Kirby & Knuckle Joe then does some jabs at Masher 3.0.It try to retaliate by hitting them with its flail.But they punch it and it hits him instead.They then finish it off by uppercutting it,destroying it.

**(None)**

  
Knuckle Joe why are you here?,Tuff said.I was with Marx,Magolor,Susie,The 3 Mage Sisters,Dark Meta Knight,and the Squeak Squad,Knuckle Joe said.We were just relaxing ,until Nightmare appeared and attack us,Knuckle Joe said.He was able to take Marx and the Squeak Squad and then disappeared,Knuckle Joe said.He then shows a star.I found this star,after he left,that could teleport me to universes,Knuckle Joe said.I tried to find you to tell what was happening.Then i found you,Knuckle Joe said.So that’s was Marx was trying to say,Tiff thought.Anyways,I got to go back to Dreamland to say to the others that Kirby is taking care of it,Knuckle Joe said.He then presses the star and goes back home.Then a portal appears and David goes in it.With Tiff,Tuff, Bandana Dee,Meta Knight,Dedede,and Kirby following him.


	10. Level 7:Smile Precure

Level 7:Smile Precure

They just got here and heard this

Awww

  
**(Kyou mo Ultra Happy!-Smile Precure ost)**

  
They saw 5 girls.Which one of them hugs Kirby.Miyuki,stop hugging it,Girl 2 said.But its cute!,Miyuki said.Do it!,Girl 4 said.Ok,Miyuki said.She then look at his friends.Hi I’m Miyuki,she's Akane,she’s Yayoi,she’s Nao,and she’s Reika,Miyuki said.Im Tiff,he’s Tuff,he’s Bandana Dee,he’s Dedede,he’s Meta Knight,and he’s Kirby,Tiff said.

**  
(None)**

  
Suddenly a portal opens and 4 mouse appears.The Squeak Squad!,Tuff said.Yes,Kirby we’ll steal that star you have,Daroach said.Now give me that star!,Daroach said.Miyuki,Akane,Yayoi,Nao,and Reika transform.

**(Transformation Theme-Smile Precure ost)**

Smile Pact: Ready? Go!  
All: Pretty Cure! Smile Charge!  
Smile Pact: Go! Go! Let's go!  
(Transformation Scene happens)  
Cure Happy: Twinkling and Shining, the light of the future! Cure Happy!  
Cure Sunny: The brilliant Sun! Hot-Blooded Power! Cure Sunny!  
Cure Peace: Sparkling and Glittering! Rock, Paper, Scissors! Cure Peace!  
Cure March: Intense courage, a straight up bout! Cure March!  
Cure Beauty: The snow, falling and gathering! A noble Heart! Cure Beauty!  
All: Our 5 lights will guide us to the future!  
All: Sparkle! Smile Pretty Cure!

  
**(Here Come The Squeaks!-Kirby And The Squeak Squeak Squad ost)**

The Squeaks spit up each one attacking a cure with one of Kirby's friends.While Daroach attacks Cure Happy,Cure Beauty,and Kirby.Daroach first shoots 3 stars at Cure Happy & Beauty.He then charges and shoots a beam at Kirby.Cure Happy retaliated by punching at him.With Cure Beauty also kicking him in the face.Storo first hits Dedede and Cure March with his hammer.Dedede retaliated by hitting him with his hammer.Spinni throws shurikens at Cure Sunny & Bandana Dee.Bandana Dee retaliated by thrusting his spear at him.Doc first pulls out his phone and call for his flying saucer.Then it appears and he jump on it.He then shoots bombs at Cure Peace and Meta Knight.Meta Knight retaliated by slashing at the flying saucer.With Cure Peace punching it.Daroach then throws bombs at Kirby.Kirby sucks it up and becomes Bomb Kirby.Kirby then throws bombs at Daroach.Storo then jumps and lands on Dedede.Cure March punched him and then kicks him in the face.Spinni then swipes Cure Sunny with his metal claw.Doc then shoots Meta Knight & Cure Peace.Cure Peace retaliated by punching the saucer,destroying it.Kirby then throws bombs at Daroach.Everyone,retreat!,Daroach said.But it was too late,Spinni and Storo were knocked out.Its looks hopeless for the Squeaks.But then Doc calls on his phone.Only it was not for the saucer.It was for Yadogaine.

  
**(None)**

A portal appears and a giant hermit crab robot appears and he gets on it.At the same time,Daroach was turning into a dark mouse with a purple hat and cape.He was Dark Daroach.DIE,Daroach said.

**(Here Comes The Squeaks!(Remix)-Kirby Star Allies ost)**

  
Doc first shoots a laser at the cures.The cures retaliated by punching at it.Daroach then throws a red bomb at Kirby,launching fire to the sky at Kirby.Kirby retaliated by throwing bombs at Daroach.With Dedede swinging his hammer at him.Doc then mines the ground,causing many rocks to hit the cures.Doc then sends out many Squeakers to attack our heroes.The heroes were able to attack the Squeakers and knocked them out.Daroach then shoots a beam at Meta Knight,Dedede,and Bandana Dee.With Daroach shooting 3 stars at Kirby.Bandana Dee then throws his spear at Daroach.Daroach then teleports to Kirby and throws him to Doc.Which he then shoots a laser at Kirby.Kirby then charges up his bomb to a big bomb and then throw it at the Yadogaine.It was big enough to destroy the legs and the face.The cockpit of the Yadogaine then starts to fly and then 4 spikes come out.Then gray clouds start to go around the cockpit and an eye appears on the core.It was now Mecha Kracko.Doc first sends out many Starman at Kirby.Kirby then sucks one of them and becomes Hi-Jump Kirby.Kirby then charges up his jump and makes an explosion at Doc.Daraoch then shoots out an ice beam at Kirby.Meta Knight then slashes his sword at Daroach.Doc then sends out many Waddle Doos at the cures.Kirby then suck one of them up and becomes Beam Kirby.With the others attacking the Waddle Doos.Kirby then shoots out an energy blast at Doc.Daroach then throws an ice shard at Kirby.  
Doc then activate the electricity on its left and right and dashes at the cures.Doc then turn it off.Meta Knight then shoots a blade of energy at Doc.With the cures punching it.Dedede then hits Daroach with his hammer.Kirby then finally destroys Mecha Kracko by charging and shooting out and energy blast at it,knocking Doc out.With Bandana Dee throwing his spear at Daroach,knocking him out.

  
**(None)**

  
Ahh,what happened,Daroach said.He just woke up.He then saw his team.Doc what happened!,Daroach said.Nightmare brainwash us,Doc said.Daroach then saws Kirby,Tuff,Tiff,Dedede,Meta Knight,Bandana Dee,and 5 girls he never saw before.Yeah,Tuff said.Tiff then presses the star,with the portal appearing.You can go back to DreamLand now,The Squeaks then go in,the portal then closes.Tiff then presses the star again and she with Tuff,Kirby,Dedede,Meta Knight,and Bandana Dee goes in the portal.Kirby then say bye at the cures.


	11. Level 8:Doki Doki Precure

Level 8:Doki Doki Precure

  
They got here and then saw 5 girls

  
**(Unexpected Circumstances!?-Doki Doki Precure ost)**

Huh?,Girl 1 said.As they saw them getting out of a portal.Hi!,Kirby said.They decided to greet them.As they saw that they were friendly.Hi,I’m Mana,Mana said.Im Rikka,Rikka said.Im Alice,Alice said.Im Makoto,Makoto said.And I’m Aguri,Aguri said.Im Tiff,Tiff said.Im Tuff,Tuff said.Im Dedede,Dedede said.Im Meta Knight,Meta Knight said.Hes Bandana Dee and he’s Kirby,Meta Knight said.

  
**(Boss-Kirby Super Star ost)**

  
Suddenly,a portal appears and David appears with 2 small dragons.Kirby,you won’t beat them this time!,David said.Ice Dragon,Electric Dragon attack!,David said.Mana,Rikka,Alice,Makoto,and Aguri transform.

**(Transformation Theme-Doki Doki Precure ost)**

Mana, Rikka, Alice, Makoto: Pretty Cure, Love Link!  
Mascots: L-O-V-E!  
Aguri: Pretty Cure, Dress Up!  
(Transformation Scene Happens)  
Cure Heart: Brimming with love! Cure Heart!  
Cure Diamond: The light of wisdom! Cure Diamond!  
Cure Rosetta: The warmth of the sun! Cure Rosetta!  
Cure Sword: The blade of courage! Cure Sword!  
Cure Ace: The trump card of love! Cure Ace!  
All: Resonate! The beat of love! Doki Doki! Pretty Cure!

**(Boss-Kirby Super Star ost)**

  
The Ice Dragon first breaths a frosty breath at Kirby.Then the Electric Dragon then summons and kicks a ball of energy at the cures.Bandana Dee then throws his spear at the Ice Dragon.The Ice Dragon then jumps and 5 icicles appears and falls on Meta Knight and Dedede.Kirby sucks one of them and becomes Ice Kirby.Kirby then fires an icy blast at the Ice Dragon.The Electric Dragon then breaths an electrifying breath at the cures.Dedede then hits the Electric Dragon in his face.The Ice Dragon then shoots snowflakes at Dedede and Bandana Dee.Bandana Dee retaliated by throwing many spears at it.The Electric Dragon then shoots electrical disks at Kirby.Kirby then hides in a ice cube and it then blows up near the Electric Dragon.Which kills the dragon.The Ice Dragon is then mad and grows and grows into an adult dragon.The dragon then spits his icy breath at Kirby.The cures then punches him in the face.With Dedede hitting him in his gut.The dragon then shoots snowflakes at our heroes.The heroes avoids it and attacks him.The cures then punches him,hard knocking him down.Then Kirby went inside his mouth and freezes him inside,causing him to be and ice cube.Dedede then smashes it to pieces.

  
**(None)**

David then escapes though a portal and Kirby,Tiff,Tuff, Bandana Dee,Dedede,and Meta Knight follows him.With Kirby then saying bye to the cures.


	12. Level 9:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure

Level 9:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure

They got here and heard this

  
Awwww,what a cute little thing!

**(Megumi's Theme-Happiness Charge Precure ost)**

They turned around to see 4 girls.One of them tried to go to Kirby and hug him.But a girl hold her from the jacket.Megumi,lets greet ourselves first,Girl 1 said.Ok,Megumi said as she calms down.Hi,I’m Megumi,Megumi said.Im Hime,Hime said.Im Yuko,Yuko said.Im Iona,Iona said.Im Tiff,Tiff said.Im Tuff,Tuff said.Im Meta Knight,Meta Knight said.Im Dedede and he’s Bandana Dee and he’s Kirby,Dedede said.

  
**(None)**

  
Suddenly a portal opens and a certain knight appears.

  
Galacta Knight!,Meta Knight said.Yes it is me,Galacta Knight,Galacta Knight said.Time for all of you to stop this once and for all,Galacta Knight said.But first,Galacta Knight said.Galacta Knight then teleports everyone to a place.The place where it all started.When Meta Knight first fought Galacta Knight to be the greatest warrior in the galaxy.Let's begin,Galacta Knight said.Megumi,Hime,Yuko,Iona,and Maria then transform.

**(Transformation Theme-Happiness Charge Precure ost)**

Megumi, Hime, Yuko: Time to Change! Pretty Cure! Spinning Mirror Change!  
Iona: Pretty Cure! Shining Star Symphony!  
Cure Lovely: The big love spreading throughout the world! Cure Lovely!  
Cure Princess: The blue wind dancing in the sky! Cure Princess!  
Cure Honey: The light of life flourishing on the Earth! Cure Honey!  
Cure Fortune: The star of hope that glitters in the night sky! Cure Fortune!  
Lovely and Princess: Injected with happiness,  
Honey and Fortune: Charged with  
All: Bliss, Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!

First part **(Galacta Knight Theme-Kirby's Return to DreamLand ost)**  
Second part **(None)**

Galacta Knight first shoots Knight Beams at the cures.Then he dashes at Meta Knight.Meta Knight then slashes at Galacta Knight.With Bandana Dee throwing his spear at him.Bandana Dee then throws his spear at Kirby.Kirby sucks it up and becomes Spear Kirby.The cures then punches Galacta Knight.Galacta Knight then summons his own Meta-Knights to attack our heroes.They then beat the Meta-Knights.Meta Knight then slashes Galacta Knight with his sword.With Kirby throwing his spear at him.Meta Knight then jumps and spins at Galacta Knight.Galacta Knight retaliated by summoning Ground Columns around him.Hitting Dedede,the cures,and Kirby.He then uses his shield and shoots a beam at Meta Knight.Kirby then throws 3 spears at Galacta Knight.Galacta Knight then slashes Kirby with his lance.He then slice opens a portal.Which then shoots a laser at the cures.The cures retaliated by punching at him.With Meta Knight slashing Galacta Knight.But then,out of nowhere,an orange butterfly appears.It then goes to Galacta Knight.No,not again!,Galacta Knight said.As it landed on his lance and then absorbed him.

  
**(Heart of Nova-Kirby Super Star ost)**

  
Morpho Knight!,Meta Knight said.Yes,it is me,Morpho Knight said.I came here for revenge after you defeated me when Hyness first makes a portal to “cause the world to be under the control of the dark matter”,Morpho Knight explains.Now,time to DIE!,Morpho Knight said.The place then become to change.They were teleported to a place.On the ground there were on a orange crystal platform.Around them,is just nothing.The sky was orange colored and the sun…is normal.Welcome to my arena,Morpho Knight said.Time to end this… **NOW!** ,Morpho Knight said.

**(Morpho Knight Battle-Kirby Star Allies ost)**

Morpho Knight first slashes Meta Knight.With then shooting blades of energy at the cures.Kirby then throws his spear at Morpho Knight.Morpho Knight tried to retaliate by slashing Kirby.But Meta Knight then jumps in and slashes him.With Dedede swinging his hammer at him.Morpho Knight then transform his swords to 2 big swords and then slashes at Kirby and Bandana Dee.The cures then punches him.With Meta Knight slashing him.Morpho Knight then dashes at the Cures and Bandana Dee.With then slashing at Kirby.He was finally defeated when Kirby throws his spear at him,causing him to get knocked out.They then got teleported to the place they were before Galacta Knight appears.

  
**(None)  
  
**

But suddenly…

  
He began to split apart.One is Galacta Knight and one is Morpho Knight.They then open up a portal and leave.The portal then closes.What was that?,Tuff said.Hmm,Meta Knight said.It maybe got to do with…no it can’t…it is,Meta Knight said.What is it!,Dedede said.Daymare,Meta Knight said.Who?,Dedede said.She is the sister of Nightmare,I killed her during the war of Nightmare,Meta Knight said.He must have been revived by Nightmare,Meta Knight said.She has the power to give any new and old powers to one,Meta Knight said.Then we got to go now!,Tiff said as she pressed the star and she,Tuff,Bandana Dee,Dedede,Meta Knight,and Kirby went to the portal.With Kirby saying bye to the cures.


	13. Level 10:Go! Princess Pretty Cure

Level 10:Go! Princess Pretty Cure

  
They got here and then suddenly heard a sound.What was that?,Tuff said.Look!,Tiff said.She pointed to Escargoon,attacking 4 girls.

**(Boss-Kirby Super Star ost)**

Escargoon was attacking the girls.He stole something that belongs to them and attacked them with his rocket launcher.Give that back!,Girl 1 said.Never,Escargoon said.Escargoon shoots them and they almost die.Until a certain penguin hits him…

First part **(Warp Star-Kirby Right Back At Ya! OST (JP Ver)**  
Second part **(I Found Something Cute-Go! Princess Precure OST)**

Dedede hits Escargoon with his hammer.It sends him to a wall.Dedede then grabs the things that he stole from them.Here you go,Dedede said.He give them the stolen things that Escargoon stole.The rest of his group then goes to him.Who are you?,Tuff said.Haruka,Haruka said.Minami,Minami said.Kirara,Kirara said.Towa,who are you,Towa said.Im Tiff,Tiff said.Tuff,Tuff said.Dedede,Dedede said.Meta Knight,Meta Knight said.And they are Kirby and Bandana Dee,Tuff said.Who is that snail?,Towa said.He's Escargoon,my assistant,he must have gone brainwashed,Dedede said.

**(None)**

Escargoon then rises up again and shoots Dedede.You can’t stop me that easily this time your majesty,Escargoon said.The 4 girls then transform.

**(Transformation Theme-Go! Princess Precure ost)**

All: Pretty Cure, Princess Engage!   
(Transformation scene happens)  
Cure Flora: Princess of the flourishing flowers! Cure Flora!   
Cure Mermaid: Princess of the crystal clear seas! Cure Mermaid!   
Cure Twinkle: Princess of the twinkling stars! Cure Twinkle!   
Cure Scarlet: Princess of scarlet flames! Cure Scarlet!   
Cure Flora: Strongly!   
Cure Mermaid: Gently!   
Cure Twinkle: Beautifully!   
Cure Scarlet: Go!   
All: Princess Pretty Cure!

**(Boss-Kirby Super Star ost)**

Escargoon first shoots at Dedede.With then throwing a watermelon bomb at Kirby.Kirby sucks it up and becomes Bomb Kirby.Kirby then throws a bomb at Escargoon.With the Cures punching him.Escargoon then shoots at the cures and Kirby.With then shooting at Meta Knight.Meta Knight then slashes him with his sword.With then quickly hitting him with his sword.Dedede then hits Escargoon,sending him to the wall.I need help,Escargoon said.He then shows and presses a button.A portal then appears,showing a certain robot.With a sword,a jet pack,and a blaster on where his left hand is supposed to be.Escar-droid!,Tiff said.That's right!,Escargoon said.Its now a fighting machine,Escar-droid attack!,Escargoon said.Escar-droid first slashes Meta Knight.With then shooting at the cures.The cures retaliated by punching it in the face.With Kirby dunking the bomb on Escar-droid.Escar-droid then flies and shoots at Dedede.Escargoon then shoots Kirby and throws a watermelon bomb at Dedede.Dedede hits the bomb and sends it to Escar-droid,destroying it in the process.No!,Escargoon said.He then takes out a needle and injects it to his left arm.Is that the monster formula!,Tuff said.Escargoon then turns into a monster version of himself.He has spiker teeth,a metal shell,being big,and having horns that shoot lightning.He is Maimaigoon.Maimaigoon first shoots lightning at everyone but himself.With then grabbing Dedede with his tongue and throwing him to Kirby.Bandana Dee then throws his spear at Maimaigoon.With the cures punching him.Cure Mermaid then sends out her Mermaid Ripple at Maimaigoon.Maimaigoon retaliated by shooting lightning at him.With then grabbing Kirby.Kirby then throws a bomb at Maimaigoon,knocking him out.He then turned back to normal.

**(None)**

Escargoon then wakes up.Ahh,what happened?,Escargoon said.All I remembered is that I was taken by Nightmare and spray dust on me,Escargoon said.What dust?,Tiff said.A dust was sprayed on me and then I wake up here,Escargoon said.Must have how Nightmare controls people,Tiff thought.Tuff then presses the star and the portal appeared.Escargoon then felt a feeling that he should go in and goes in the portal.They then closed that portal and opens a new one.Tuff,Tiff,Kirby,Dedede,Bandana Dee,and Meta Knight goes in,with Kirby saying bye to the cures.


	14. Level 11:Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!

Level 11:Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!

They got here and then they heard a sound.They went over there to see a shrimp,attacking 3 girls

First part **(Boss-Kirby Super Star ost)**  
Second part **(None)**  
Third part **(Underneath the cherry blossom trees-Mahou Tsukai Precure ost)**  
Forth part **(Boss-Kirby Super Star ost)**

The lobster blows ice to their jewels and frozen them.It then grabs one of the girls feet.Get off!,Girl 1 said.Bandana Dee then throws his spear at the lobster and grabs the iced jewels and grabs a stick and rubs it hard against the spear head,causing it to ignite a fire and put it near the jewels.The ice melted quickly and he gives it to the 3 girls.Thanks!,Girl 2 said.What's your name?,Girl 3 said.Tuff,Tuff said.Tiff,Tiff said.Dedede,Dedede said.Meta Knight,Meta Knight said.They are Kirby and Bandana Dee,Tuff said.Whats are your names?,Tiff said.Mirai,Mirai said.Riko,Riko said.Kotoha.What are your names?,Kotoha said.Tiff and they’re Tuff,Meta Knight,Dedede,Kirby,and Bandana Dee.What was that?,Kotoha said.Lobzilla,Tuff said.Kirby fought him once and Lobzilla is dangerous to battle ,Tiff said.Lobzilla begins to wake up with a glare in his face.We better transform,fast!,Mirai said.

**(Transformation Theme-Mahou Tsukai Precure ost)**

All: Cure Up・RaPaPa!   
Mirai and Riko: Dia! (Ruby!/Sapphire!/Topaz!)   
Mirai and Riko: Miracle・Magical・Jewelryle!   
Kotoha: Emerald!   
Kotoha: Felice・Fun Fun・Flowerle!  
(Transformation scene happens)  
Cure Miracle: Our Miracle! Cure Miracle!   
Cure Magical: Our Magic! Cure Magical!   
Cure Felice: Spreading blessings to lives far and wide! Cure Felice!   
All: Maho Girls Pretty Cure!

**(Boss-Kirby Super Star ost)**

The cures first kicks the lobster.With Dedede smashing it with his hammer.This is too easy!,Riko said.But then Lobzilla heard it and it got mad.It then grows bigger.But not in his true form.But having the same look but it being bigger and blue.This is new,Dedede said.Lobzilla then blows ice at a bush,turning it to an ice cube and pushing it at Kirby.Kirby sucks it up and becomes Ice Kirby.Ice Kirby then surrounds him in an ice ball and Dedede hits him towards Lobzilla face.With Dedede then hits a Gordo at Lobzilla stomach.Lobzilla then creates a block of ice and kicks it to the cures.They avoid it and punches at Lobzilla.With Meta Knight slashing at it.Lobzilla then grows into his true form.  
Oh no!,Tuff said as it goes into his true form.Lobzilla then grabs Kirby and throws him to the ground and almost freezes him.But then Tiff said.Kirby,suck it up!Kirby sucks up the particles and becomes Kabuki Kirby.Kirby finally defeats it by shooting a laser out of its rod.Kirby then turns back to normal.

**(None)**

Tiff then presses the star and the main Kirby cast leave with Kirby saying bye to the cures.


	15. Level 12:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode

Level 12:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode

  
They got here and they heard a sound.They go to the place were they heard a sound and they saw a certain chameleon and a certain armored baby fighting 6 girls.It was none other than Chameleo Arm and Iron Mam.They also saw David watching the 2 monsters fight the girls.

**(Boss-Kirby Super Star ost)**

David and the 2 monsters came here to steal there transformation items.Knowing that the last 2 times failed.He decided to watch them this time to help them if their in need.They successfully grabbed their pacts and almost killed the girls but then a certain knight slashes the 2 monsters,knocking them to the wall.It was none other than Meta Knight.Meta Knight then took the stolen pacts and returns them to the 6 girls.

**(The sunny heart-KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode ost)**

Thank you!,Girl 1 said.Your welcome,Meta Knight said.What's your name?,Tiff said.Im Ichika and they are Himari,Aoi,Yukari,Akira,and Ciel.What yours?,Ichika said.Im Tiff and this is my brother Tuff,Tiff said.And they’re Kirby,Dedede,Bandana Dee,and Meta Knight,Tuff said.

**(Boss-Kirby Super Star ost)**

Well,well,well,if it isn’t Kirby and his buddies,David said.I think you’ll learn a little lesson this time,David said.Chameleo Arm and Iron Mam,attack!,David said.  
The 6 girls transform.

**(Transformation Theme-KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode ost)**

All: Cure La Mode・Decoration!   
Ichika: Shortcake!   
Ichika: With an energetic smile!   
All: Let's・La・Mix It All Up!  
(Transformation Scene happens)  
Cure Whip: Cure Whip! Is Ready To Serve!   
Cure Custard: Cure Custard! Is Ready To Serve!   
Cure Gelato: Cure Gelato! Is Ready To Serve!   
Cure Macaron: Cure Macaron! Is Ready To Serve!   
Cure Chocolat: Cure Chocolat! Is Ready To Serve!   
Cure Parfait: Cure Parfait! Is Ready To Serve!   
All: KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode!

**(Boss-Kirby Super Star ost)**

Iron Mam first attacks by punching at Meta Knight and Dedede.With Chameleo Arm curling up to a ball and dashing through Kirby and the cures.Meta Knight then slashes Chameleo Arm.With then slashing Iron Mam.Chameleo Arm retaliated by getting on a wall and shooting paint blobs at Meta Knight and Dedede.With then turning invisible and rolls at Bandana Dee.Bandana Dee then throws his spear to Kirby and he sucks it up,becoming Spear Kirby.Kirby then throws spears at Iron Mam.With the cures punching Chameleo Arm,revealing its disguise.Iron Mam then jumps on Kirby and punches both Meta Knight and Bandana Dee.With Chameleo Arm sticking his tongue at on of the cures,Cure Parfait,eating her before spitting her out.Cure Parfait tries to retaliate by using her Parfait Étoile attack.But then Iron Mam punches her in the face and saves Chameleo Arm.Kirby then charges up himself and thrust forwards to Chameleo Arm.With Dedede then throwing a Gordo and hitting it to Iron Mam.Chameleo Arm then curls up to a ball and was gonna roll at the cures.But Dedede hit it with hammer,knocking him to the wall,hitting Iron Mam in the process and knocking both of them out.Oh,knocking both of my monsters out?,David said.I thinks it’s time for my special surprise!,David said.David then takes out 2 potions and throws 1 each at Iron Mam & Chameleo Arm.Iron Mam then grows large while improving her armor and having bomb fists.This was Grand Mam.Chameleo Arm then turns into 14 versions of itself.With each having different colors.Oh no!What do we do?,Tuff said.I know!,Tiff said.Tiff then throws the Warp Star and it turns big.Kirby,you’ll battle the Grand Mam.They’ll battle the 14 Chameleo Arms,Tiff said.I’ll go too!,Cure Whip said.But how will they fight?,Cure Chocolat said.The Warp Star then turns into the Starship.But how will Cure Whip fit in it?,Cure Custard said.Kirby then summon and throws a Friend Heart at it,turning it into the Friend Heart.Kirby and Cure Whip goes on it and Kirby gets on it.But before taking off,Tiff then said.Here take this!She throws a sword that Meta Knight gave to her and Kirby sucks it,turning him into Sword Kirby and then she take out a torch that Meta Knight also gave to him and Kirby sucks it too.Kirby was confused at first.But then realized what she wanted him to do and combined the abilities to make a fire sword.The sword then turns to a fire sword.Then Kirby and Cure Whip took off.Ready to face Grand Mam.

Kirby & Cure Whip then avoids the Grand Mams attacks.She then tries to punch them to the ground.But they avoid it as Grand Mams bomb fist is stuck to the ground.Kirby then slices it,causing it to explode and destroying her armor while losing one of her bomb fists.Kirby and Cure Whip have a turn shooting her.But then her armor came back while still having 1 bomb fist.David noticed it and ordered 4 of the Chameleo Arms to attack the Friend Star.They jump and spit paint blob to try and kill Kirby and Cure Whip.Kirby shoot all of them and was able to slice Grand Mams other bomb fist.Kirby and Cure Whip then shoot it until it’s dead.At the same time,the other heroes were able to kill all of the Chameleo Arms.Kirby and Cure Whip then came down and the Friend Star turn back to the Warp Star.It then shrink back to its normal size.

**(None)**

David then leave through the portal and Kirby,Tuff,Tiff,Dedede,Bandana Dee,and Meta Knight follow him.


	16. Level 13:HUGtto! Pretty Cure

Level 13:HUGtto! Pretty Cure

They got here and they heard this.

Awww!

**(So Far in The Story-Hugtto Precure ost)**

  
They turn to saw 5 girls.One of them said.Whats your name?Hi,I’m Tiff and they are Tuff,Dedede,Meta Knight,Bandana Dee,and Kirby.Whats yours?,Tiff said.  
I’m Hana,and they are Saaya,Homare,Emiru,and Ruru,Hana said.

**(None)**

Suddenly,a portal appears and outcomes David………………………….just David.Well,well,well Kirby,this time… you won’t escape this time,David said.David then takes out and presses a button.Suddenly,a red portal appears and 7 Air Riders appeared.Each having one different weapon.4 are the ones from Kirby's dream when the Destroya came and destroyed Cappy Town.But 3 of them are new and are.Star Clone Rider,riding a robotic clone of the Warp Star and having a bow.Bulk Rider,riding a Bulk Star and having a whip.Finally,the Hydra Rider,riding the Hydra and having bombs.Air Riders,attack!,David said.The 5 girls transform.

**(Transformation Theme-Hugtto Precure ost)**

All: Mirai Crystal! Heart Kiratto!   
Cure Yell: Embrace the sparkling future!   
(Transformation scene happens)  
Cure Yell: Cheering on everyone! The Pretty Cure of High Spirits! Cure Yell!   
Cure Ange: Healing everyone! The Pretty Cure of Wisdom! Cure Ange!   
Cure Étoile: Making everyone shine! The Pretty Cure of Strength! Cure Étoile!   
Cure Macherie and Cure Amour: Loving everyone! The Pretty Cure of Love!   
Cure Macherie: Cure Macherie!   
Cure Amour: Cure Amour!   
All: HUGtto! Pretty Cure!

First part **(Boss-Kirby Super Star ost)**  
Second part **(None)**

The riders first separate in teams and attack the hero’s.With Shadow,Rocket,Winged,and Formula Rider battling Kirby,Dedede,Meta Knight,and Bandana Dee.While the Star Clone,Bulk,and Hydra Rider attack the cures.After a long battle,only the Hydra Rider was left.The hero’s almost killed it,until…someone else destroyed it.They saw a certain flying pair of one boy and one girl.

  
Lololo & Lalala!,Tuff said.Nightmare hypnotized them while you were fighting and now,you can’t beat them this time!,David said.Lololo & Lalala,attack!,David said.  
The twins then grow big to the size of the cures and start to attack.

**(Boss-Kirby Super Star ost)**

Lalala and Lololo first summons and pushes green blocks at Kirby and his friends.With then they pushes green blocks at the cures.The cures retailed by punching at them.With Bandana Dee then giving Kirby his spear and Kirby sucks it up.Becoming Spear Kirby.(Since the Hydra Rider attacked and stole his ability before he was destroyed.)With then throwing 3 spears at the twins.The twins then started to throw many bouncy blocks at our heroes.But they avoided all of it.They then decided to push red blocks that trails fire and push Gordos.Dedede hits one of the Gordos and it hits Lololo.With then hitting another Gordo at Lalala.This made them mad and started to summon blue boxes and using the abilities in it.They now have a shield,are faster,and have a rocket launcher.Lololo was shooting rockets while Lalala was throwing bouncy blocks.They are invincible.But they always need to use the blue boxes again when it’s gone and the heroes started attacking them when they don’t have the power up.Soon,they are knocked out.

**(None)**

The twins soon wake up and said.Where…are we?Tiff then presses the star and then said.Go leave,we will take care of this.The twin then leaves and the portal closes.David then leaves though his own portal and Kirby,Tiff,Tuff,Dedede,Meta Knight,and Bandana Dee leave.With Kirby saying bye to the cures.


	17. Level 14:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure

Level 14:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure

  
They got here and they fell on 5 girls.

**(Keeping secrets with Prunce-Star Twinkle Precure ost)**

Oww!,Girl 1 said.The 5 girl saw Kirby and his friends and immediately jumped away in surprise.Waa,who are you?,Girl 2 said.Hi!My names Tiff and they are Tuff,Dedede,Meta Knight,Kirby,and Bandana Dee.Who are you?,Tiff said.They were hesitant at first but they gave in and Girl 1 said their names.My names Hikaru and they are Lala,Elena,Madoka,and Yuni.

**(None)**

Suddenly a portal appears and outcomes David with   
a certain giant squid.It was no other then the Squishy.This time this will be your end,Kirby,David said.Squishy attack!,David ordered.The 5 girls transform.

**(Transformation Theme-Star Twinkle Precure ost)**

All: Star Color Pendant! Color Charge!  
(Transformation scene happens)  
Cure Star: The twinkling star that shines throughout the universe! Cure Star!   
Cure Milky: The milky way stretching across the heavens! Cure Milky!   
Cure Soleil: Light up the sky! With sparkling heat! Cure Soleil!   
Cure Selene: Light up the night sky! With the secretive moonlight! Cure Selene!   
Cure Cosmo: The rainbow spectrum lighting up the galaxy! Cure Cosmo!  
All: Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure!

**(Boss-Kirby Super Star ost)**

Squishy first jumps hard.Causing a wave to temporarily knock down the heroes.He then grabs the cures and Kirby and throws them to the other heroes.They almost die if it wasn’t for Cure Soleil to use her Virgo Soleil Shoot at him.Frying him with the others then knocking it down and on top on David.

**(None)**

David then quickly leaves.They were gonna follow him again.But Meta Knight was able to convince them to check on his ship,including the cures.So Tiff press the star and goes into the Heartcatch universe.

**(Forest Stage-Kirby Air Ride ost)**

There they meet up with Sword Knight and Blade Knight.Hows the ship?,Meta Knight said.Its doing good so far,Blade Knight said.All of the repairs has been done,sir,Sword Knight said.Hows the Wheelie?,Meta Knight said.Great and he even has a name now,Toffin,Blade Knight said.Oh ok,Meta Knight said.Hold on,Tuff said.What about getting an army?,Tuff said.

**(None)**

I took care of that already.They heard an unfamiliar voice.One but Kirby,Meta Knight,Dedede,Tuff,Tiff,and Bandana Dee had heard before.Knuckle Joe!,Tiff said.


	18. Cutscene:The Army and A Plan

Cutscene:The Army and A Plan

  
**(City Trial-Kirby Air Ride ost)**

  
What are you doing here?,Tuff said.I came here to give you an army,Knuckle Joe said.He then presses the star and the cures that they met on their journey and Rick,Kine,Coo,Gooey,Adeleine,Ribbon,Dark Meta Knight,The Squeaks,Magolor,Taranza,Susie,The 3 Mage Sisters,Dyna Blade,Gryll,Kit Cosmos,Sirica,Sir Arthur,Sir Galahad,Sir Percival,Sir Lancelot,Lololo,Lalala,and Escargoon,appeared in front of them.

So what’s the plan?,Knuckle Joe said.We all go on the Halberd and charge after them in surprise,Tiff explained.But how will we get there?,Dedede said.Me and my teammates were able to track their location,Meta Knight said.Lets go!,Tuff said.

**(Desparaias Trap-Yes precure 5 Go Go ost)**

But little that they know,a Grasshopper Eavesdropper was secretly watching them.David stole Escargoons invention when he captured Escargoon and Dedede to be brainwashed.David & Cuttan was watching this the entire time.Cuttan,I’ll alarm Nightmare of this.You’ll alarm the others,David said.Right away,sir.Good thing Nightmare had created an hidden dimension for us and and made us a greater base then before and put it in the sky,Cuttan said.Yeah or else the base would had been destroyed instantly,David said.Cuttan then leaves,and David controls the Grasshopper Eavesdropper and teleports it to him and keeps it,just in case.David then leaves to alarm Nightmare.


	19. Level 15:Battles In the Sky (Part 1)

Level 15:Battles In The Sky **(Part 1)**

A Hour Later

**  
(The capricious eyes-KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode ost)**

The Halberd was moving along the dark sky.The ship had gone into the hidden dimension.Almost everyone was relaxing.It was going great…until something shot at the ship.

**(Heart of Nova-Kirby Super Star ost)**

A cannonball shot the ship.Then more cannonballs shot the ship.Everyone goes to the helm to see what’s happening.They saw a certain aircraft that only Dedede,Escargoon,Tuff,Tiff,and Kirby knew.Kabula!,Dedede said.They must have got it after Dedede and Escargoon were knocked out,Tiff said.What do we do?,Cure Happy said.Kirby then pulls Tiff's hair.When she noticed this,she was confused at first but knew what he was going to do.So she throws the Warp Star and then it turns into the Starship.She then said the the others,I think I know what’s Kirbys gonna do.

**(None)**

So Tiff,Tuff and Kirby go outside of the ship.Tiff and Tuff bring the Starship and Kirby gets on it.You go Kirby,Tiff said.Show her who’s the Star Warrior!,Tuff said.Kirby then took off,ready to face Kabula.

**(Aerial Fortress Kabula-Kirby Super Star Ultra ost)**

Kabula first shoots many cannonballs at Kirby.With then ramming him.Kirby retaliated by shooting at her and avoiding her attacks.Kabula then shoots Gordos with her cannonballs.But Kirby avoided all of them and shoots at Kabula.Kabula then suddenly opens up her secret hatch and shoot out large missiles at Kirby.Kirby was hit 2 times but was able to avoid the rest.Kirby then shoots at her.But then,suddenly,another secret hatch opens and a another cannon appeared.Meanwhile,the other heroes were watching the battle on the helm.I don’t remember that!,Dedede said.They must have improved it!,Escargoon said.Meanwhile Kirby was avoiding the cannonballs and Gordos that Kabula was shooting.Kabula then open her secret hatch again but this time.She shoots lasers at Kirby and even fire at Kirby.With then dashing at Kirby.Kirby finally destroys her when he shoots her,causing her to be engulfed in flames and crash down at the ground.Kirby and returns to the ship.

**(Desparaias Trap-Yes precure 5 Go Go ost)**

Once again,a Grasshopper Eavesdropper was watching the battle.With only David watching the battle this time.Grrrr,they always beat us.What shall i do now?,David wondered.Leave it to us.David turned around and saw Shadow and Trauuma standing in the doorway.Oh so how will you take down that ship?,David asked.Like this,Trauuma said.Shadow takes out a Kowaina mask and then Trauuma then takes out a potion he created and throws it at the mask.The mask then became darker and darker.As it became darker,the powers increase within this mask.Shadow then throws it to Trauumas face and he transform.

**(None)**

Meanwhile,the ship was still going strong.But after the attack.They were on their guard for any new attacks.Suddenly,the ship started to get attacked.Sworder,Blader,check what's going on outside!,Meta Knight ordered.Ok,sir!,The 2 knights said.The 2 knights went outside the ship.They went outside the ship and saw a large,sentient,purple tower beast with mounted cannons attacking behind the ship.The knights quickly engaged in battle and attacked the beast.

Half an hour later

**  
(Notraider's challenge-Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure ost)**

Blader and Sworder ran as the beast was shooting carrot-shaped rockets at them.They got into the helm.Whats going on!,Meta Knight said.A beast named Trauuma was attacking the ship!,Blader said.We tried to kill it but it was too strong!,Sworder said.Trauuma!,Cure Peach interrupted.You know this beast?,Tuff said.Some of the cures explain who is Trauuma and how they fought it before.When their done,Meta Knight asked Kirby and some of the cures(F.W.P to Smile Precure) to attack the beast.They all go outside to battle the beast.

First part **(A Hard Fight-Fresh Precure ost)**  
Second part **(None)**

Trauuma!,Cure Peach said.The beast turned to look at them.You cures are always meddling our plan!But this time,we will successfully win!Trauuma said.It first fires rockets at our heroes.They avoid it.Kirby sucks one of them up and shoots it at it.Trauuma then shoots more rockets at them.This time,successfully hitting them.They were in trouble and they were almost killed.But a certain group of cures saved them.

  
Or should I say a trio of cures.


	20. Level 15:Battles In The Sky (Part 2)

Level 15:Battles In The Sky **(Part 2)**

  
**(None)**

  
3 cures saved them from the rockets.

  
And 3 certain teams of Precure know about it.

Cure Grace,Cure Fontaine,and Cure Sparkle?,Cure Star said.Who?,Cure Flora said.Cure Star,Yell,and Whip tell about an adventure they had with them.How did they appear here?,Tiff said.I don’t know.How did they get there and know were in trouble?,Cure Yell said.I bring them here,Knuckle Joe said.They were surprised.How did you find them?,Cure Whip said.One of your friends had told me about it while we’re on this ship.I decided to leave the ship to take them on the ship,secretly.Just in case things go bad,Knuckle Joe explains.Looks like they got out early to fight that beast.Lets hope they win,Knuckle Joe said.

  
Meanwhile…

  
**(A Hard Fight-Fresh Precure ost)**

The group was saved by the 3 cures.They then put them down and batted Trauuma.In 30 minutes,Trauuma was defeated and Trauuma teleported out of there.

**(None)**

After that,Cure Grace wakes them up.Wake up!,Cure Grace said.They then wake up.Wh-,who are you?,Cure Black said.They then explain who they are.Then,they go back to the ship and explain their adventure they had with the 3 other teams.

**(Desparaias Trap-Yes precure 5 Go Go ost)**

Once again,David was watching from the Grasshopper Eavesdropper and was watching the whole fight on camera.Shadow was watching it with him.She made a bet that Trauuma will win and beat the cures.If she wins,he gives his job away to her.If he wins,she have to follow one command David had ordered.David won and ask her to help him to grab someone that will be brainwashed and guard the door to Nightmare.After that,David asked a certain sister of Nightmare to finish the ship once and for all.She agreed and went up to take down the ship.

First part **(Heart Of Nova-Kirby Super Star ost)**  
Second part **(Boss-Kirby Super Star ost)**

After the last attack,all of them are on the helm for watching any attacks that Nightmare may have sent.  
Suddenly,a stream of fire had hit the ship on the front.Then,many blasts of fire had hit the ship.What was that?,Tiff said.They then saw a girl that looks like Nightmare.With red and orange stars on her cape,a picture of the sun on her back,4 red shoulder plates,a golden crown with red horns on its head,a silver medallion with a crystal of the sun in the middle,and red sunglasses on her face.It's Daymare!She's attacking the ship!,Meta Knight said.What do we do?,Sailor Dee said.Fire the cannons and turn on the energy shield!,Meta Knight said.Alright,sir!,Blader said.They turned on the shield and attacked Daymare with the cannons.But soon the shield was destroyed and the cannons were getting destroyed by her.What do we do now?,Captain Vul said.Let me attack her,Meta Knight said.Bu-,Tiff didn’t finish her sentence as he said,Trust me,let me do it.Ok,Tiff replied.

First part **(None)**  
Second part Mix **(Meta Knight Theme-Kirby Super Star ost) & (Meta Knight Fight-Kirby Star Allies ost)**

Meta Knight goes outside and confronts Daymare.Daymare!,Meta Knight said.Meta Knight,Daymare said.I have been waiting for this rematch since I was revived by my brother,Nightmare.Say your prayers,Meta Knight!,Daymare said.Daymare first shoots fire at Meta Knight.He avoids it and grows wings.He then flys up to her and slashes her in the face.She then tries to grab him but Meta Knight was able to get away.Daymare then fires a stream of fire at Meta Knight.Meta Knight retaliated by slashing a blade of energy at her,repeatedly.Daymare retaliated by shooting blasts of fire at Meta Knight.With then grabbing him.Meta Knight was able break free by teleporting out of there with his cape.He then appear behind her and slashes her with his sword.Daymare then turns around and shoots fire at him.He avoids it and then flies near her face.He then slashes down towards her face.Daymare retaliated by shooting a stream of fire to him.With then shooting fire at him.Meta Knight then dashes towards her and then slashing her,repeatedly.Daymare then creates many fiery tornados with her hands and then throwing them at Meta Knight.Meta Knight then dashes towards Daymare.He dodges all of them and then slashes a blade of energy at her.Meta Knight finally finishes her off by faking that he won.So that she thought that he let his guard down.When she tried to attack him.Meta Knight then dashes through her with his sword,killing her.He then goes back inside to the ship.

**(Desparaias Trap-Yes precure 5 Go Go ost)**

Once again,David was watching from the Grasshopper Eavesdropper.Grrr,David Snarled.That was the last straw.3 times they tried to end them,they failed.Fortunately for them,there army of Destroyas,The Members of R.O.T.E.,Air Riders,and Monsters of all kinds were already guarding the place.They also got some help from certain…old friends of Nightmare to protect this place and protect Nightmare as defenders to kill of Kirby if he got that far.He then look at the view of the Grasshopper Eavesdropper again and said,Kirby…you may have made it this far.But we’ll finish this fight…ONCE AND FOR ALL!


	21. Cutscene:The Great War

Cutscene:The Great War

  
They finally reached it.After many hours.

  
There base.

**(Meta Knights Scheme-Kirby Super Star ost)**

We’re here,Meta Knight said.They noticed that there were Monsters on the battlefield and the only way in is by land.Meta Knight and Tiff came up with an plan.They asked Knuckle Joe,Sirica,and Sir Arther and his followers to get on the Destroyas they kept after the attack on Nightmare Enterprises base(Fright To The Finish)and attack the other Destroyas and Air Riders to make way for the Halberd to attack the base and its defenses from outside,with then telling Dyna Blade and Gryll to help them.They did and they got out of the ship to attack the Destroyas and Air Riders.The Halberd then lands on top of the island and everyone else but Captain Val,Sailor Dee,Axer,and Macer(They were piloting the ship)jump out of the ship

First partMix **(Intro-Futari wa Precure ost) & (Friend Train and Friend Star-Kirby Star Allies ost)**  
Second part **(None)**

They all of the cures got on the ground,without a parachute.Some of Kirby friends had parachutes.With some having there own ways to fly down softly.Once they are on the ground,they immediately battled all of the monsters and the R.O.T.E. members.After an hour of them fighting,Tiff decided to tell Meta Knight her idea to get in the base.She ask him to bring Kirby,and the leading pretty cures to battle Nightmare inside with himself to go too,as backup.She also tell him to bring the warpstar if necessary.He agreed and soon,he is at the gate with Kirby and the cures.Meta Knight then brings Kirby a sword he got from Sworder and Kirby sucks it up,becoming Sword Kirby.The Halberd then shoots the cannons at the entrance of the base,breaking the gate,allowing them to go in.They then all go in.

But little that they know…

Many monsters were blocking their way to Nightmare.


	22. Level 16:The Monsters in There Way

Level 16:The Monsters in There Way

**(Desparaias Trap-Yes Precure 5 Go Go ost)**

  
They were just walking.But suddenly,they saw a certain black sphere with one eye and sword.

**(None)**

Dark Matter!,Meta Knight said.Meta Knight,Kirby,this ends now!You killed my leader,Zero.But now,I will kill you.You made it this far…BUT YOUR JOURNEY ENDS HERE!,Dark Matter said.

First & Third part **(Hyper Zone 1-Kirby Dream Land 3 ost)**  
Second part **(None)**

Dark Matter first fires energy beams from its sword at Meta Knight and Kirby.With then dashing at the cures.Meta Knight and Kirby retaliated by slashing at him.With the cures then punching him.But Dark Matter avoided the punches from the cure and his eye shoots a laser at one of the cures,Cure Happy.With then launching dark energy balls at the rest of the cures.Meta Knight then rapidly thrust his sword into him.With Kirby then slashing a blade of energy at Dark Matter.Dark Matter retaliated by dashing into Kirby,knocking him to the wall,losing his ability.He then summons 4 orange spheres and then launching them at Kirby.Kirby sucks all of them up and becomes Fire Kirby.Kirby then blows a stream of fire at Dark Matter.Dark Matter avoids it but then gets hit by the cures and soon,Meta Knight who rapidly thrust his sword into him.Dark Matter then became mad and turns into his real form.He first shoots a laser at Kirby.With then summoning many orange spheres and launching them at Meta Knight and the cures.But Dark Matter was finally destroyed as Kirby blowing a stream of fire at him.

**(Desparaias Trap-Yes Precure 5 Go Go ost)**

They were walking.But then they saw a certain jester.

**(None)**

Marx!,Meta Knight said.Time to end this once and for all!,Marx said.

**(Marx Battle-Super Smash Bros Ultimate ost)**

Marx first splits himself apart,creating a black hole.They were able to outrun it.Marx then teleported near Meta Knight and launching many arrows at him.Kirby then dashes into Marx.With Meta Knight then slashing it with his sword.Marx then splits himself apart again but this time the 2 half’s turn into paint and it rained down on our hero’s.He then teleports back to his place.The cures then punch Marx.With Kirby dashing at him.Marx then splits himself apart but this time,the 2 half’s turns into an energy orb and dashes at our hero’s.He then teleports to its place before and flys upwards.Marx drops seeds,creating bigger,thorny vines that also now has roses that hurt a lot.Marx then teleports to his place before.Kirby then blows fire at Marx.With Meta Knight then thrusting his sword,rapidly at Marx.Marx then turns his eyes to black and it started to drop dark balls that bounced towards our heroes.Marx eyes then turn back to normal.Marx then turns his wings into veins to burn our heroes.They avoid the attack and started to attack Marx.Marx then teleports behind Kirby and spits out a laser behind him,causing him to lose his ability.Meta Knight finishes him off by slashing his sword at him,causing him to get knocked out and revert into his normal form.

**(None)**

Ahh,what happened?,Marx said.You we’re brainwashed by Nightmare.Go outside to help our friends,Meta Knight said.Ok,Marx said.Marx then leaves.

**(Desparaias Trap-Yes Precure 5 Go Go ost)**

They then continued walking.Until they encountered 2 familiar knights.

**(None)**

Galacta Knight,Morpho Knight,time to end this once and for all!,Meta Knight said.Too bad,Meta Knight.We agreed to team up and now it will be your end!,Galacta Knight said.Time to destroy all of you!,Morpho Knight said.But first…,Morpho Knight and Galacta Knight said.Both of them then raises there lances and gain dark energy.The 2 knights still have the look before,but with dark coloring.Time to end this!,Galacta Knight said.

Mix **(Galacta Knight Theme-Kirby's Return to DreamLand ost) & (Morpho Knight Battle-Kirby Star Allies ost)**

Galacta Knight first slashes Meta Knight and Kirby.With Morpho Knight and grows his swords and slashing them at the cures.Meta Knight then slashes Galacta Knight.With then cures then punching Morpho Knight.Kirby then spotted a kabuto hat and sucks it up,becoming Ninja Kirby.Kirby then throws a piercing kunai at Morpho Knight.Morpho Knight avoids it and then slashes Kirby,With Galacta Knight then slicing a portal open and a beam comes out,hitting Kirby.Meta Knight then slashes Galacta Knight from behind and then slashing an blade of energy at Morpho Knight.  
Morpho Knight retaliated by growing both of his swords and slashing it at Meta Knight and Kirby.With Galacta Knight then summoning lighting at the cures.The cures then punches the 2 knights.With Kirby throwing an shuriken at them and then swinging his katana at the 2 knights.Morpho Knight and Galacta Knight retaliated by slashing at the cures and Kirby.With Galacta Knight then summoning fiery columns below Meta Knight.But Meta Knight avoids it and slashes Galacta Knight in the face.With then turning his cape to wings and dashing at Morpho Knight.The 2 knights we’re finally defeated when Meta Knight performs one final blow at them.The 2 knights then teleported,somewhere.With Galacta Knight saying to them,We will return soon! 

**(Desparaias Trap-Yes Precure 5 Go Go ost)**

They then continued walking.Until they were confronted by a certain skull leader.

**(None)**

Kirby,I,Necrodeus,came back after what you did to me last time,Necrodeus said.Now,time to end you!,Necrodeus said.

**(Terrifying Fiend-Kirby Mass Attack ost)**

Necrodeus first slams his fists at Meta Knight and Kirby.With then spitting an energy ball at the cures.The cures retaliated by punching at him.With Kirby then throwing an piercing kunai at his face.Necrodeus retaliated by spitting out 5 Skullions to attack our heroes.They were able to battle the Skullions and attack Necrodeus.Necrodeus retaliated by firing many small energy balls at our heroes.Kirby then clings onto a wall and throws many shurikens and kunais at him.Necrodeus tried to shoot him.But Kirby avoided it by jumping and attacks Necrodeus by throwing a wind-up decoy at him.Which then the decoy explodes right at his face.Necrodeus then charges up and then shoots his laser beam at Meta Knight.He avoids it and then slashes Necrodeus in the face.Necrodeus then slams his fist at Kirby.With then spitting an energy ball at the cures.The cures retaliated by punching at him.With Kirby and Meta Knight then slashing his face.Necrodeus then spits out 5 more Skullions to attack them.While also shooting small energy balls at them.They were able to attack the Skullions and was able to destroy Necrodeus.

**(Desparaias Trap-Yes Precure 5 Go Go ost)**

They were walking.Until,they saw a certain evil entity.

**(None)**

Dark Mind!,Meta Knight said.It's time to end this,Dark Mind said.

**(Dark Mind (Phase 2)-Kirby & The Amazing Mirror ost)**

Dark Mind first shoots 3 stars at Kirby and Meta Knight.With then throwing a bomb to the cures.Kirby tried to retaliate by throwing his kunai at him.But it just bounced off.Kirby then remembered that he needs to attack him when his core is seen.Dark Mind then shoots more stars at our heroes.But Kirby slashes him during he is attacking,and backed off to avoid it.He then teleports above our heroes and starts shootings stars at them.Kirby starts throwing kunai at his core.Meta Knight then realized what is Kirby doing and joins in on him attacking Dark Mind core.Dark Mind then teleports away from them and starts to drop many stars that home-in to our heroes.Meta Knight and Kirby then runs at Dark Mind and began slashing and thrusting at him.Soon,the cures then realize how to beat him and join in on Kirby and Meta Knight attacking him.Dark Mind then became mad that they know how to beat him and he teleports away from them.He then turns into his other form.Thats it,time to end this,NOW!,Dark Mind said.Dark Mind then shoots many lasers and star’s at our heroes.They all attack him.Dark Mind then shoots a beam at Kirby and Meta Knight.With then shooting stars at the cures.Where they punched him when his eye is open.Kirby finally destroyed Dark Mind when he throws a kunai at his eye,killing him.

**(Desparaias Trap-Yes Precure 5 Go Go ost)**

After they defeated Dark Mind.They saw the gateway to Nightmare.They run to the door,only to be stopped by a certain gorilla.

**(None)**

Bonkers,you've been brainwashed?,Meta Knight said.That's right,a voice said.Our heroes looked up and it was no other then.David!,Meta Knight said.That's right,i had Shadow help me capture him and now he’s ours!,David said.Bonkers attack!,David ordered.He agreed and he attacks our heroes.

**(Boss-Kirby Super Star ost)**

Bonkers first swings his hammer to Kirby and Meta Knight.With then throwing explosive coconuts at the cures.The cures retaliate by punching at him.With Kirby then throwing an kunai at them.But Bonker hit the kunai with his hammer and it launches right back at Kirby,causing him to lose his ability.Bonker then dashes at Meta Knight.But Meta Knight avoids it and slashes Bonkers in the back.With the cures then punching him.Bonkers retaliated by throwing explosive coconuts at everyone.Kirby suck one of them and become Bomb Kirby.Kirby then throws a bomb at Bonkers.Bonkers then swings his hammer at Meta Knight with then dashing at Kirby.Kirby was able to avoid the attack and throws his bomb at him.Woth Meta Knight the slashing his sword in his face.Bonkers then throws a big explosive coconut at Kirby and Meta Knight.With then dashing at the cures.The cures retaliated by punching at it.With Cure Whip using her Whip Decoration at it,causing Bonkers to get knocked out.But David has a plan if that happens and takes out an potion and throws it at Bonkers.The potion caused the gorilla to grow in size and change into a beast.Bonkers then smashes the floor.Causing the floor to shake.With then swinging his hammer to Kirby.Kirby then charges and then throws a big bomb at Bonkers,finally knocking his out and turning him back to his normal form.

**(None)**

Ahh…what happened to me,Bonkers said.Go outside,we have no time to explain,Meta Knight said.Ok,Bonkers said.He then goes outside and helps them in battle.

**(Meta Knights Scheme-Kirby Super Star ost)**

Well,you made it this far,David said.But now you meet the boss,David said.David then runs at the gate.With our heroes following.Once there,they saw no one there.Huh?,Cure Heart said.Where is Nightmare at?,Cure Happy said.

**(Heart of NOVA-Kirby Super Star ost)**

Suddenly,a blast was heard and they saw a rocket coming their way.They avoided it.They then saw David,riding in Dedede's tank(Which they stole when they raided into King Dededes castle.) now having a war-like color scheme.With Dedede emblem replaced with the Nightmare Enterprises logo.There's also a small monster,driving the tank.But you have to beat me first to battle him!,David said.


	23. Level 17:The N.M.E. Sales Guy

Level 17:The N.M.E. Sale Guy

**(Nightmare Power Orb-Kirby Nightmare In Dreamland ost)**

David first shoots at Kirby and Meta Knight with the cannon on the tank.The tank then dashing into the cures.Meta Knight retaliates by rapidly thrusting at the tank.With Kirby then rolling a bomb at it.David then takes out a transformative gun(The one Sirica has.It was created by Nightmare Enterprises) and changes it to a machine gun and tries to shoot our heroes.They all avoided it.David then takes control of the cannon again and shoots at the cures.The cures retaliated by punching at him.With Kirby then throwing a bomb at him.He then rams at Kirby and Meta Knight.With then taking out the transformative gun and shooting it at the cures.The cures retaliated by punching at him.With Meta Knight then slashing him in the face.David then takes out a Microtizer and starts to shoot at the cures to try and shrink them.Fortunately for the cures,they were able to avoid the blasts.David then takes control of the cannon and shoots at Kirby and Meta Knight.Kirby then throws a bomb at the tank.With Meta Knight then slashing at David and the small monster driving it.The small monster dies.Kirby finally destroys the tank by charging up and throwing a big bomb at it,destroying it in the process.David jumps out of the tank in time.

**(None)**

Gah! Fine you pass,David said.David then runs to the gate.Nightmare is at.They followed him to another room.They saw Nightmare,with David,and 3 brainwashed friends of Kirby.Landia,Shadow Kirby,and Hyness.They are the only brainwashed soldiers they have left.Well,Kirby,you made it this far,Nightmare said.But why not you work for **me,instead** ,Nightmare said.

First part **(Heart Of NOVA-Kirby Super Star ost)**  
Second part **(None)**

Nightmare then release the dust that brainwashed the others.Our heroes got entranced in the effects of the dust.But they soon break out of the effects of the dust.Not this time,Nightmare,Meta Knight said.Well,looks like I have to fight you,Nightmare said.TIME TO END THIS!,Nightmare said.


	24. Level 18:The Final Clash

Level 18:The Final Clash

The cures and Kirby & Meta Knight spit apart.With Meta Knight and Kirby attacking Nightmare and the cures battling David and the 3 brainwashed soldiers.

First part **(Parallel Nightmare (Second Battle)-Super Kirby Clash ost)**  
Second part **(None)**

Nightmare first shoots stars at Kirby and Meta Knight.They avoid his attacks and attack his weak point.Nightmare then teleports behind them and summons and launches meteors at Meta Knight and Kirby.With then shooting stars at them.Meanwhile,the cures just defeated David.Shadow Kirby slashes Cure Black and Bloom in the back.With Landia then spitting fireballs at the rest of the cures.The cures retaliated by punching at Landia and Shadow Kirby.With then kicking at Hyness.Hyness retaliated by throwing 6 balls of dark energy at Cure Happy,Heart and Lovely.With then summing 4 pillars of fire at the rest of the cures.Meanwhile,Meta Knight was just slashing at Nightmares weak point.Nightmare then teleports above them and fires many blue lighting beams at Kirby and Meta Knight.Kirby throws a bomb at his weak point during that and it knocks him back to the top of the room.Nightmare then teleports in front of them and releases many dark energy orbs at them.With then shooting many stars at them.In which they attack his weak point.Meanwhile with the cures,they just defeated Shadow Kirby and free him from his brainwashing.Shadow Kirby then runs outside to help them battle Nightmares minions.The cures only had Landia and Hyness to free left.Landia dashes at the cures.With Hyness then summoning Jambandra emblems and then releasing freezing winds around them.The cures retaliated by punching at them.Suddenly,the 2 brainwashed soldiers then became mad.Landia colors then turned from red-orange to purple.Hyness robe turns from white to maroon and he takes off his hood covering his face.He then summons 3 logs wearing the 3 Mage Sisters hats.Meanwhile with Kirby and Meta Knight,Nightmare was shooting stars at them.They attacked at his weak point.Nightmare then cover up his weak point and dashes at Kirby and Meta Knight.With then shooting many stars at them.They attack his weak point.Nightmare then shoots blue lighting at Kirby and Meta Knight.With then dashing at them.Nightmare then shoots stars at them.Nightmare was knocked down as Kirby charges and throws a bomb at his weak point.At the same time,the cures defeated and freed Hyness and Landia of their brainwash.Hyness and Landia then runs outside to help the other cures and Kirby other friends to help and beat Nightmares minions.Gah! You defeated me!,Nightmare said. …

  
  


…

  
  


  
…

…

  
…just kidding!,Nightmare said.

  
First and Third part **(Heart Of NOVA-Kirby Super Star ost)**  
Second part **(None)**

Nightmare shocks everyone with his lighting,the shock also caused Kirby to lose his ability.He then flew up.You won’t stop me from taking over the multiverse!,Nightmare said.Nightmare then takes out a power tablet he created after he got the pieces of it.I was saving it for a last resort.With this power tablet in my hand,my power can reach its maximum potential!,Nightmare said.Nightmare then absorbs the power tablet.With the tablet,he turns into a much more powerful form.He is now covered in red and black.His weak point is now covered in red lighting,making that so melee attacks will just shock them.The jewel on the medallion is now changed into the star crystal on the power tablet and his skin is now slightly darker.He then flies up into space to reach the multiverse.Oh no!What do we do?,Cure Happy said.Meta Knight then remembered the star Tiff gave him and throw it on the ground,making it big.Kirby,throw your friend heart into it,Meta Knight said.Kirby then did what he said and it turn/ into the Friend Star.Kirby gets on it.Meta Knight then choose 3 random Precure to get on it.Cure Happy,Heart,and Lovely got on the Friend Star.Ok now go!The Friend Star gave the cures the power to breathe in space,Meta Knight said.But suddenly,David got up and pressed a button.A metal door opens and the Holo Defense API and the Grand Doomer appears.Just go!Me and the rest of the pretty cures will deal with this!,Meta Knight said.Kirby and the cures then goes up into space to face Nightmare.


	25. Level 19:The TRUE Final Clash (Part 1)

Level 19:The TRUE Final Clash **(Part 1)**

**(Interrupted Sleep-Kirby Super Star ost)**

Kirby,I know that you will come and fight me soon…,Nightmare said.But you’ll have to first battle 2 of my most skilled monsters to battle me!,Nightmare said.Nightmare then summons his 2 most skilled monsters.Bombar and Telepathos.Bombar helped beat some really tough battles and Telepathos helped prevent a sneak attack from the Star Warriors long ago.Bombar you go first!,Nightmare ordered.Bombar then starts to attack the Friend Star.

**(Dual In The Darkened Sky-Kirby Dream Land 2 ost)**

Bombar first dashes at the Friend Star.With then sending 2 homing missiles at it.Kirby and the cures then take turns shooting at it.Bombar then fly on top of them and rains down missiles at them.With Bombar then dashing at them.They avoid Bombar dashing at them and starts shooting at him.Bombar then shoots many homing missiles at them.They were able to avoid it all and shoot at Bombar.Bombar then dashes at them.With then flying on top of them and dropping many missiles at them.The heroes retaliated by shooting at him.Bombar then sends out Shooty’s at them.While also shooting out homing missiles at them.They were able to kill the Shootys and avoid the missiles.They then shoot at Bombar.Bombar then shoots more missiles at them.While also dashing at them.They finally destroy him by shooting him.

**(None)**

Grrr,Telepathos kill them!,Nightmare said.

**(Dual In The Darkened Sky-Kirby Dream Land 2 ost)**

Telepathos first shoots many balls of psychic energy at them.With then dashing at them.The heroes then shoot him.Telepathos then teleports above them and then spins around and drops many balls of psychic energy at them.With then teleporting in front of them and charging and then shooting a big psychic energy ball at them.Our heroes avoided the large,psychic,energy ball and starts shooting him.Telepathos then teleports behind them shoots balls of psychic energy at them.With then teleporting above them and shooting psychic energy balls at them.The heroes then shoot at him.Telepathos then teleported in front of them and charges and shoots a barrage of psychic energy balls at them.With then dashing at them.The heroes retailed by shooting at him.Cure Happy tries to perform her Happy Shower Shining.But it somehow didn’t work.Hu-.Cure Happy didn’t even finish her sentence as she suddenly jumped from the star and yell HAPPY STAR BLASTING!She released a big,pink star at Telepathos,that kills him.Nightmare avoided the star.

**(None)**

Heh,you even managed to beat my most skilled monsters.But now,it’s time to face me,Nightmare.So get ready Kirby……………FOR YOUR LAST FIGHT!,Nightmare said.They were ready to fight.But during their battle with Telepathos and Bombar…

An Hour ago…


	26. Level 19:The TRUE Final Clash (Part 1.5)

Level 19:The TRUE Final Clash **(Part 1.5)**

  
An hour ago,the rest of the cures and Meta Knight were facing Grand Doomer and Holo Defense API.

Mix **(Boss-Kirby Planet Robobot ost) & (Grand Doomer-Kirby Return to Dreamland ost)**

The Holo Defense API first produces a holographic version of Bugzzy.Holo Bugzzy first dashes at the cures.With Grand Doomer then shooting many fireballs at Meta Knight.Meta Knight retaliated by slashing at Grand Doomer.With the cures punching Holo Bugzzy.Holo Bugzzy retaliated by sending out Bugzzy Jrs at our heroes.With Grand Doomer shooting out small fireballs at our heroes too.The cures punched at the both of them.With Meta Knight the slashing a blade of energy at Holo Bugzzy,which destroys him.One of the crystals of the Holo Defense API broke.The Holo Defense then produces a holographic version of Masher 3.0.Holo Masher 3.0 first swings his flail at Meta Knight.With Grand Doomer dashing at the cures.The cures retaliated by punching at Grand Doomer.With Meta Knight then thrusting rapidly at Holo Masher 3.0.Holo Masher 3.0 retaliates by flying up and shooting lasers at everybody.With Grand Doomer spitting out many fireballs that home in to our heroes.The cures retaliated by punching and kicking at the both of them.With Cure Dream performing her Dream Attack at Grand Doomer.Holo Masher 3.0 then retracts his flail,turning it to a morning star and swinging it at Meta Knight.With Grand Doomer dashing at the cures.The cures retaliated by punching at Grand Doomer.With Meta Knight the rapidity thrusting his sword at Holo Masher 3.0,destroying him.One of the crystals on the Holo Defense API then broke,leaving only 2 crystals left.The Holo Defense API then produces a holographic version of Chameleo Arm and Iron Mam.Holo Chameleo Arm first curls up into a ball and rolls at the cures.With Holo Iron Mam then jumping at Meta Knight.Meta Knight retaliated by slashing at Holo Iron Mam.With the cures punching at Chameleo Arm.Chameleo Arm retaliated by spitting paint blobs at the cures.With Grand Doomer then shooting fireballs at Meta Knight.Meta Knight retaliated by slashing at Grand Doomers back.With Cure Blossom then performing her Blossom Screw Punch at Holo Charmeleo Arm,destroying him.One half of a crystal on Holo Defense API broke.Holo Iron Mam then punches at Cure Blossom.With Grand Doomer then teleporting near Meta Knight shooting many small fireballs at him.Meta Knight retaliated by rapidly thrusting his sword at Grand Doomer.With Cure Whip then using her Kirakirakirarun♪Kirakiraru♪ attack at Holo Iron Mam,destroying her.The same crystal that got one of its sides broken on the Holo Defense API got there other side broken.The Holo Defense API now only got 1 more crystal left.The Holo Defense API then produces a holographic version of an old enemy of Kirby.What is it you may ask?It was Brobo.

First part **(Big Boss Battle-Kirby Dream Land 3 ost)**  
Second part **(Boss-Kirby 64:The Crystal Shards ost)**

Holo Brobo first launches his fists at the cures.With then dashing at Meta Knight.Meta Knight retaliated by slashing a blade of energy at Holo Brobo.With the cures punching at Holo Brobos face.Holo Brobo retaliated by jumping at Meta Knight.With Grand Doomer then charging and releasing a ice storm around him,which hit the cures.  
The cures retaliated by punching at Grand Doomer.With Meta Knight then rapidity thrusting at Holo Brobo.Holo Brobo becomes angry and grabs the last remaining crystal on the Holo Defense API.He then uses this crystal power and was able to project a beam blade from the crystal.At the same time,the Grand Doomer incase himself in stone.Holo Brobo then slashes at Meta Knight and Cure Bloom.With Grand Doomer then summoning 3 Doomers at the rest of the cures.They were able to attack the Doomers and able to attack Grand Doomer,breaking one of its shields .With Cure Grace then performing her Healing Flower at Holo Brobo.Holo Brobo retaliated by summoning many atoms and launching them at the cures and Meta Knight.With Grand Doomer then dashing at our heroes too.Meta Knight retaliated by rapidly thrusting its sword at Grand Doomer and then slashing a blade of energy at Grand Doomer,also destroying one of its shields.Grand Doomer now has 2 shields left.Grand Doomer retaliated by summoning more Doomers at Meta Knight.(Which Meta Knight was able to kill)With Holo Brobo then slashing his energy blade at the cures.The cures retaliated by punching at Holo Brobo.Cure Star then using her Star Punch at Holo Brobos face.Holo Brobo retaliated by thrusting his sword rapidly at Cure Star.With Grand Doomer then dashing at the rest of our heroes.The cures punch and kick at Holo Brobo.With Meta Knight then suddenly get an boost of speed and rapidly thrust his sword at Grand Doomer,causing one of its shields to be broken.He now has only one shield left.Holo Brobo then charges up and puts his sword on the ground,causing lighting to strike our heroes.With Grand Doomer then summoning Doomers to finish them.They were able to attack the Doomers and attack both Grand Doomer and Holo Brobo.They were able to destroy Grand Doomers final shield and kill him and also able to destroy Holo Brobo and the crystal.

**(None)**

Grrrr,I have no choice then to do this!,David said.David then pressed a button.A big,floating,blue fan appeared and began to blow the cures and Meta Knight away.A hatch then opened and one-by-one our heroes fell in.A cannon then appears from outside the base and shoot the cures and Meta Knight near Tiff and Tuff.What happened?,Tiff said.Meta Knight and the cures then told them what happened.After that,they hoped that Kirby and Cure Happy,Heart,and Lovely would win this battle.However,in the base.David had send our heroes outside for a reason.David then presses another button and and secret door opens.David goes in the room and turns on the light.When the lights are turned on,a robot David found on a planet was sawn.It was named,HR-D3.David then gets on the cockpit on the robot.The roof opens and the robot then flies into space to face Kirby.


	27. Level 19:The TRUE Final Clash (Part 2)

Level 19:The TRUE Final Clash **(Part 2)**

Now

**(Vs Nightmare(Remix)-by Gametal)**

Nightmare first dashes at the Friend Star.With then shooting stars at them.They shoot when he’s shooting stars.Nightmare then teleports on top of them and,using the power of the Power Tablets,he summons and rains down many stars on them.With summoning and launching a big,homing star at them.They were able to avoid the star.Nightmare then teleports in front of them and shoots stars at them.They shoot when Nightmare shoots stars at them.Nightmare retaliated by summoning meteors and launching them at them.They avoided it.Nightmare then teleports above them and opens his weak spot and the weak spot starts shooting red electricity at them.The heroes shoots at his weak spot.Nightmare then covers his weak spot.Nightmare then teleports in front of them and dashes at them.With then shooting stars at them.The heroes shoot at his weak point.Nightmare then created a big,shining,dark star and throws it at them.With then teleporting behind them and shooting stars at them.They were able to avoid the stars and shoot at Nightmares weak point.Nightmare then opens his weak point and tries to electrify our heroes.They were able to avoid and shoot at his weak point.He then covers up his weak point and teleports above them and shoots blue lighting at them.With then teleporting behind them and shooting stars at them.The heroes shoot at his weak point.Nightmare then teleports above them and summons and then rain downs many stars at them.With this time then homing into them.They were able to avoid Nightmare.Nightmare then teleports in front of them and starts to shoot stars at them.They were able to avoid the stars and shoot at his weak point.Nightmare then became furious.Nightmare then moves away from them and starts shooting stars at them.With Nightmare then teleporting in front of them and shooting stars at them.They shoot at his weak point.Nightmare then creates a big,homing,dark,energy ball at them.They were able to shoot at his weak point a little bit and avoid the energy ball.Nightmare then shoots a blue beam at them.With then dashing at them.Nightmare then shoots stars at them.They were able to shoot at his weak point.By now,Nightmare is now at his weakest.He will die soon.But he also has a power to shield himself permanently.But it takes half an hour to shield himself.But lucky for him.A backup is coming.

**(None)**

Suddenly,a bright,blue beam hit our heroes.A robot vaguely similar like Dedede appeared.The head then opens to show you-know-who,David.David!,Cure Heart said.David,your just in time,Nightmare said.Nightmare then whispered to David.When there done talking.David then said,If you want to kill my boss,you will have to get past me.With this mech,HR-D3,David said.The head of HR-D3 then closes.

**(Grand Doomer-Kirby Return to Dreamland ost)**

HR-D3 first dashes at our heroes.With the head then opening and David takes out the transformative gun and changing it to a bazooka and shooting rockets at them.The head then closes.Our heroes retaliated by shooting at it.HR-D3 then teleports in front of them and starts to shoot lasers from its eyes.With then teleporting on top of them and trying to crush our heroes.They were able to avoid David trying to crush them and shoot at the robot.HR-D3 then heats up his body and starts to spin around and home in on the Friend Star.They were able to avoid it.HR-D3 then teleports behind our heroes.Some meteors then arrived and HR-D3 then drills them and punches them at our heroes.They were able to avoid it and then shoot at HR-D3.HR-D3 then shoot lasers at the Friend Star by its eyes.HR-D3 then reveals a laser cannon from under the cockpit of the head and that then shoots at our heroes.They were able to avoid it and shoot at HR-D3.HR-D3 retaliated by teleporting above them and trying to drop on them.They were able to avoid it.HR-D3 then dashes at them.They then shoot at it.After 20 more minutes of this.It was destroyed.David teleported out of it in its emergency teleporter system.He teleported into a secret location.But luckily for him,Nightmare just finished shielding himself.

First part **(Interrupted Sleep-Kirby Super Star ost)**  
Second part **(The Final Push-Kirby Star Allies ost)**

Alright Kirby,time for you to end me,Nightmare said.Nightmare then reveals his weak point.They shoot at it…but it reflects back.They tried shooting at it more.But it still doesn’t work.Hah,hah,hah,surprised?While you were fighting David.I was putting a magic shield around me and now.Time to end this!,Nightmare said.Nightmare then charges up one,final,gigantic star to shoot at Kirby.They were doomed.But then Cure Lovely came up with an idea.Kirby,Cure Happy and Heart,I have an idea,Cure Lovely said.What is it?,Both Cure Heart and Cure Happy said.We perform our attacks at Nightmare to break the shield and destroy Nightmare,Cure Lovely explained.Are you sure?The shield looks strong,Cure Happy said.All we need to destroy it is hopes and dreams,Cure Lovely said.As soon as she said that.Someone found a miracle light and turned it on.Soon everyone on earth had found it.From there,the cures had suddenly gain strength.The cures in space then jump out of the Friend Star and was about to start there attack.Kirby doesn’t want to be left out and help them.But then Kirby realize the star.So Kirby jump out of the Friend Star and sucks it up,causing the Star Rod to appear from his hand and goes to the cures.They combined together to make the Star Rod Blast at Nightmare.Nightmare was then suddenly gone.They saw the Power Tablet and Kirby grabbed it to return it to his world.At the same time,the cures on the ground started to unleash their final attack on the base.But it also destroyed the dimension they were on.The members of ROTE were able to escape by a teleporter to go where are they at before.The cures and Kirby friends then ran and dashed towards to the Halberd and they were able to escape.But the cures and Kirby in space were knocked out by the wave the dimensions shattering its caused.

**(None)**

After an hour,a butterfly landed on top of Kirby's face.Kirby woke up on his bed,in his house.Kirby then looked around.Kirby then saw a note,which only said.Thank you for everything in your journey-From the cures.PS:Cure Happy,Heart and Lovely is still alive.After reading the note.Kirby smiled and look out the window and knew that the cures was still there and safe.

  
  


**(Interrupted Sleep-Kirby Super Star ost)**

Nightmare wasn’t able to save the Power Tablet when he teleported.He was back to his normal form.He teleported into a secret base in space,in Kirby's World.Well,it was a crazy ride,Nightmare said.Nightmare,you have some allies that you need for your Operation:WAR,David said.Thanks you,David,Nightmare said.Nightmare then turns on the screen to see 2 certain scientists…

  
Dr.Eggman,Dr.Wily,what was your status report?,Nightmare said.


	28. Kirby and Pretty Cure Intro Mix (Credit Song)

Kirby and Pretty Cure Intro Mix (Credit Song)

Purikyua Purikyua

Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua  
Puriti de Kyua Kyua Futari wa Purikyua~!

Ichinan satte, mata ichinan bucchake arienai!!  
Seifuku kitete mo futari wa muchakucha tafu dashī  
Otagai pinchi wo norikoeru tabi tsuyoku chikaku naru ne☆

your best! my best!  
Ikiteru ndakara shippai nante me janai!  
Warau kado ni fuku kitaru desho! Negatibu datte buttobū~!  
Inochi no hana sakasete! Omoikkiri~ motto baribari!

Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua  
Puriti de Kyua Kyua Futari wa Purikkyua~!

Purikyua Purikyua!

Itsudemo guusukaapii hoshi no Kābyi  
Kedo honto wa tsuyoi yo honto kana  
Fushigi na chikara o motsu densetsu no hīrō  
Tsuyoi hoshi no senshi  
Yarumonda Kābyi

Heiwa na rakuen dareka ga otoshita namida  
Warui yume nanka tabeteshimai mashou  
Nakushita egao wo tori motoshi ni yūkū  
Sou kara ochitekuru hoshi no chikara wo ippai sutte

Manmaru pinku da yo hoshi no Kābyi  
Kedo nani demo nareru yo honto kana  
Mugen no chikara wo motsu densetsu no hīrō  
Tsuyoi hoshi no senshi  
Tanon da yo Kābyi

Shiawase rakuen naze da ka jama ga hairu yo  
Nayami no tane nara tabete shimaimashou  
Wasureta kimochi o torimodoshi ni yūkū  
Sou kara ochitekuru hoshi no chikara o ippai sutte

Honto ni tsuyokatta hoshi no Kābyi  
Ne~e tomodachi ni naritai narerukara  
Hīrō rashikumonai  
Kuishinbo hīrō  
Tsuyoi hoshi no senshi  
Misete kure Kābyi

Hīrin Guddo! Ai de iyashitai  
Kimi to Hīrin Guddo♥Purikyua!

Purikyua! Purikyua!  
Kyua Kyua Touch!!

Mado no mukō hirogaru sora kakedashiteku kokoro  
Hikari abite warai atte ikiteru tte kanji!

Mainichi kirakira wakeaou ne  
Daiji na min'na wo oteate suru no...issho ni! 

Hīrin Guddo!  
Daisuki de kasanaru yūki wa saikyō nanda kara  
Hīrin Guddo!  
Kono deai ga unmei  
Kanjiru, desho!? Watashitachi no kyō ni  
Inochi ga afureteru

Hīrin Guddo! Ai de iyashitai  
Kimi to Hīrin Guddo♥Purikyua!

Kābyi! Yume no tanbarin  
Narashi hajimeyou imasugu  
Ikou Kābyi! Hoshi ni notte  
Mita koto mo nai sekai he

Aoi sora mitsuketa pinku barūn  
Kaze ni yureteru  
Fushigi na yokan ni minna atsumaru

Yakusokashiteta wake ja nai  
Egao hirogaru  
Aruki hajimereba sore ga parēdo

Tokidoki kanata ni kuroi kumo  
Warui yume demo tabechaeba heiki

Kābyi! Niji no toranporin  
Janpu shitara hora nagareboshi  
Ikou Kābyi! Hoshi ni notte  
Nani ka ga okoru ashita he

Fuwafuwa maiorita pinku barūn  
Korokoro korobu  
Doko ni tsukun darou? Owaranai parēdo

Kanashī koto nai wake janai  
Itsumo hara peko  
Sonna kimochi nara egao de nagasou

Pinchi no tokiniha Wāpusutā  
Donna negaimo tabechaeba kanau

Kābyi! Yume no tanbarin  
Narashi hajimeyou imasugu  
Ikou Kābyi! Hoshi ni notte  
Mira kotomonai sekai he

Kābyi! Niji no toranporin  
Janpu shitara hora nagareboshi  
Ikou Kābyi! Hoshi ni notte  
Nanika ga okoru ashita he

**(None)**

You then see a stage.The curtains move and you saw Kirby and Cure Black in top hats.Then,Cure Black sing to this tune,while Kirby and herself was dancing.

**(Victory Dance-Kirby Return To DreamLand ost)**

We hope that you enjoy the show.  
We had lots of fun.  
But now,we got to go.  
So farewell!

**(None)**

They then waved to you,the reader.

The End


End file.
